Clerk's Life
by WheresMyBones
Summary: Bella is a clerk at the local health food store. What are the odds that she would fine the love she was looking for at work. AU-All human. Follow Canons
1. Another Day at Work

Chapter 1- Another Day at Work

Another tough shift. Down a few people due to illness, or so they say. Yes I have a cold even though it is 75 degrees with a perfect spring breeze. I believe that one. At least pretend a stomach condition. I feel worn out. I still have a few hours to go before I can leave. Pushing myself to get the work down, so I would not leave the closing shift with the brunt of the load. I should not complain. Business is picking up again and I rather not get laid off due to lack of sales. I walk back to the cooler to load up another cart. The cooler is getting bare. What we really need out on the floor is not in our cooler yet we have 10 cases of snap peas. Why in the world did he order 10 cases. The most we sell is 2 cases a day. What I could have used was 10 cases of conventional bananas. Exiting the cooler I almost run into the Rick the meat department clerk. But that did not stop me from tripping over the u-boat and fall on my butt.

"Sorry Bella" he says as he turns the corner. He was going a bit too fast to slow down. It might seem rude to the casual observer that he just kept on going, but falling over happens frequently for me. He alone has seen me trip over things more times to even keep a running count. That would be a funny thing to see. Instead of those stupid number screens you see at other stores announcing who is next, you would see the number of falls Bella has made during the time at the company. Hell they even named a safety hazard after me. It is the movable base to bread racks that we use to prepare the lettuce and cooking greens. They call it the Bella Trap. It is guaranteed to catch me if left unattended. People make it a habit of letting me know when one is in the area.

I bring out my cart towards the front of the store. I take a few moments before working on it to pick up some product that ended on the floor from a wrongly built display and customers ransacking the stands. I notice a man with an interesting shade of hair, like brass, no copper. He was pushing a cart while reading a cookbook. At this store that is not an unusual occurrence. We get the avid cook.

He looks up with a confused look and spots me. His expression changes to one of relief.

"Can you help me. I am making dinner tonight and I can't seem to find some of these ingredients"

"Sure, show me which ones in the book you are looking for." I respond. "Ah I see your problem. You see almost everything in the department has more that one name. Some even have three. Well at least that is what I have found. You are looking for Endive. But there is different forms of it. Since you are making a soup I suggest escarole. It is green leaf lettuce that handle being cooked." I rattle off. Staying all business kept my ability to converse in tacked. If I for one minute let my mind comprehend that the most gorgeous man to ever walk the planet was standing in front of me with this delectable grin helplessly at my mercy, I might melt into a pile of goo. Oh no too late. I was so wrapped up in my head that I missed what he said next. I actually had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Thank you for helping me. Can you help me with this one?"

When I was able to get myself back to looking like I have some knowledge about produce, I helped him fine the other ingredients that he was looking for. He gave me a dazzling smile as he left my department and headed toward the meat department.

After he left I actually had to run into the vegetable cooler to help with my sudden problem. My body felt like it was over heating. That is where the prep girls found me. I guess one of them saw the guy I was talking to and totally understood my situation. It did not take them long before the nice girls turned into dirty girls with there inappropriate comments on my customer. I sat there in the cooler thinking some lucky someone is getting a delicious dinner tonight.

The shift came to a close and I stopped by my friend house on the way home. Rose had a place in between my place and work. It was easy to make a stop over on days like these.

She opened the door and asked what I wanted to drink. I proceeded to try to forget my busy day by asking Rose about hers as we both downed our shots.

For a girl that looked like Rosalie you would think she would have no problems in the man department. She was a strong woman with killer looks that faired well when we went out. We never had a problem getting free drinks and enjoying a few games of pool with the guys we met when we were out. They usually were not the ones you wanted to hang around after the night ended. No guy could get our cell numbers. They were free to give their numbers, once in a blue moon we might actually use them. It was very rare.

At this point neither of us was in a relationship. I guess you could call it our fun time. Which was great, but you have those moments of wishing that you had someone at home waiting for you. I have been there through all Rose's relationships. For ever five guys she dates I would have one. It was even interesting when I ended up on the dates with them. I still don't know how she talked me into it. Most of the time I had no idea until we were out and a guy showed up at their meeting spot. Rose also liked to have her dates pamper me. It was like a test of some sort. If they treated me well they might have a chance. She made sure the alcohol kept coming. Poor guys. It was more like Rose and I were on a date and he bankrolled it. We ended up reminiscing on old outings and told our funny stories. Sometimes I got more action than the guy. But what guy could pass up seeing two girls kiss.

After a little visit I headed home to my apartment. Thoughts of dinner followed by a nice bath were keeping me sane. As I was preparing my raviolis I thought of my customer today and wished I could be eating what he was making. He looked just as yummy.


	2. Reappearance

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them.

Chapter 2- Reappearance

_Today was a good day so far. No traffic. No missing pieces from our order. Full crew. Even helped some pleasant customers today. Everyone was either at lunch or in the back. The store was almost at its peak time. People would be heading out of work on their way home. The stands look fine for now. I left my cart with items for the apple display when a lady walked up to me asking questions on the apples that were currently on sale this week. I gave her some information about them and offered her a sample if she wanted to see how it tasted. I was in the middle of cutting an apple for the customer to try when a smooth deep voice asked if he could try it too. I turned around and it was my customer from a few days ago. I smiled up at him and cut him off a piece too. I watched as he took a bite. The face he made was heavenly. It actually made me blush. He needed to wipe a bit of juice of his chin and I turned a deeper shade of crimson. The thoughts that went through my head were not PG rated. They may have involved me helping him by licking the juice off his chin and proceed north to sample his lips._

"This is so juicy. I just have to get some of these" he said to me. The lady beside me was just as affect as I was by his display. She agreed hastily and grabbed a bag and started filling it up with some. Maybe we should offer him a job her as a demo delegate so he can talk everyone into buying what ever we are introducing. I bet we would clear out of product.

As the lady walked off to continue her shopping he turned back to me. Need brain to function. Mental meltdown would not be a good thing. Focus on the lovely apples. NO! Wrong thing, umm, I know there is a spot way over near the door that needs to be picked up. Looks like a lone grape. Hope nobody slips on it could be a nasty accident which could mean doctor bills that lead to a law suit. Alright that seemed to work.

"Hello there again. I missed you yesterday. I felt lost without my favorite produce expert." he smiled cheekily as he took out a piece of paper. "I bet you can guess I have a recipe here that I need help with." Oh no! He lost me at hello. Focus on the paper he has. Pretend that I did not block out what he said yet again. As I looked at he paper, what he just said to me just came flooding to the front of my brain. He missed me. He actually looked for me? Nah, he is just being nice. Lovely little fantasy though.

Dazzling should be illegal. It was fine when he got that lady a moment ago, but when he makes it hard to use my motor functions it is not. Fine I am just being stupid because a gorgeous man smiles and my college educated brain is reduced to putty.

I tried to form a sentence and answer before he thought I was an idiot.

"Sure, what do you need me to help you with. And by the way, how did that other one turn out? Was it a crowd pleaser?" Oh yes, I sounded like a normal person. I even bought that I did not just have mental images of him in some pleasing ways.

"Yes it was delicious. Everyone seemed to love it. I am hoping that this one will turn out as well too." He then looked at his paper. "This recipe calls for Kohlrabi. What is it." He asked.

"Kohlrabi is a root vegetable, but we don't have it. We rarely carry it. If we do it is around the late summer when the local vegetables are in. You can substitute either broccoli stalk, celery root or cabbage. Any of those will give you the desired taste and texture." Thank goodness I could actually answer that question. I was asked that during my first month here and that was two years ago.

"Really, thanks. See this is why I need you. I was lost yesterday. Do you usually have Thursdays off?" he asked. My hope was rising. He is asking questions about my schedule.

"Yes I am one of the lucky ones to have set schedule. Thursdays and Sundays are my scheduled days off." I reply. Why did I just tell him that. Time to get the focus back on him. "Were you able to fine someone to help you yesterday?"

"I was. He was informative, but he did not have your smile." He mentions my smile when his has be all hot and wanting to be bothered.

_I momentarily forgot what I was even doing. I tried to quickly get myself together and asked, "Is there any thing else you need me to help you with?"_

_"Uhm, how about __cannellini beans?"_

_"Yes I believe we have that is our bulk section. You can usually find them dried or in cans. The bulk is great because you can get the exact amount you need." I walked him over. I walked him over because it was our policy to walk the customer over. It had nothing to do with the way he looked in those jeans. Nope I am just being a good team member. Plus he could be a secret shopper. Like those excuses matter. He had the best smile I have ever seen. His face just lit up when I walked him to another department and showed him what he was looking for. It made me want to continue helping with his shopping so I could get more of that wonderful face. I felt like a pig. I am so use to hearing these things said everyday around me and not participating with my own crude words. Now I am just like them. Is it bad that I like it? T__hese unknown thoughts and reactions I found very_ thrilling. It is almost like dirty Bella is rearing her little head. 

Since there was nothing else he did not recognize in his recipe I said I would be around if he needed anything else. I had to escape before I looked like more of a fool. I saw him picking up other things in produce. I tried not to not look at him. Boy was it hard. Lucky another customer asked a question and I was distracted enough that I did not see him leave.

_Now that he was gone, I thought that my dreams did not do him justice. He was even better. I finished my shift and headed home. As I made my dinner I thought about the mouthwatering stew he was making tonight. Was it the stew or him that made my mouth water. I wonder how it ended up and who he was making it for. A small quick stab of pain hit me at that thought_


	3. Getting Familiar

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them.

Chapter 3-Getting Familiar

I always liked my job. I found simple pleasure in doing my tasks. Odd I know but I was usually happy. Like all jobs there are things you don't like, mine are customers that act like they know more than you and are rude about it. I don't know everything, but I do try to research things online when we get a new item in I am not familiar with. I ask my buyer or team leader about the item first then if there was not much info to work with I will hit the internet. The things you find out about things. I remember when I found out that California actually dyes their oranges and Florida does not. I thought it was odd. At first I did not believe it. I also found out that they gas the bananas to make them ripen.

But I got off my original train of thought. Let say I now love my job. The reason is that 4 days a week I see a particularly handsome man who makes me incapacitated by just smiling at me. I don't see him on my Saturday shift. The one shift I don't look forward to any more. I use to love it because we were so busy the time flew. But today is Monday and I know I have the next few days to look forward to.

I was standing near Ben just wasting some time. The department looks great and Monday is one of our slow days. The rush would start soon and then we would have more work to do. He was telling me about his weekend. He and his girlfriend Angela, who works in the bakery, went to Boston to take in the sites and check out a few colleges. They decided to attend college at a larger city. I don't blame them. I went to college in Boston so I definitely understand the draw. I miss it, but it is not too bad here.

We see one of the store leaders walking around and decided to split up and check out the department. I was in the front while Ben took the back. Tyler our department team leader was on lunch or reading emails. Does not matter too much what he was doing. He rarely left the office.

As I was fronting the department to bring back the nice clean lines of our display I looked at the front door that opened bring in a nice breeze. What I saw was my favorite customer. He looked like he left the house right after taking a shower. As I look at him I noticed the gym bag. Ah, he must be a member of the center across the street. I have not been in there but a few of my team members joined and say it is nice. They even have a pool. I could just imagine the hurt I could cause myself if I were to try to run on a tread mill or use one of those elliptical machines. I would be visiting the hospital a lot more. Thank goodness for the health insurance I get here. It is really good.

He spots me and wanders over. Since it has been a few weeks since I first met him, we have actually started to ask no-produce questions. I know his name is Edward. I have found out in this time that he usually cooks for his siblings and their dates once or twice a week. The rest of the time is just him. He says that he refrains on the weekend due to trying out the local restaurants on Saturdays and family dinners on Sundays. He also mentioned that the cooking thing is pretty new since he recently moved out of his parents house into the condos across the street. I always wanted to see those. They were build just last year and dreamed about living in one. The guys at work said the view is amazing. The way it is situated you can see into the city. Some actually went to check it out when they were available for viewing. After hearing the cost for the units it killed my dream right there. Why even bother when it just isn't going to happen.

He said that he knew how to cook. His mother taught him, but never actually did it that much before. Having his own kitchen he is really enjoying his newest hobby.

The featured performer of dream stops in front of me. His hair is so tempting right now being all wet. " Hello Edward. Are you a member of the fitness center across the street?"

"Yes I am, I joined that one recently." We continue to talk about the gym and he mentioned it was part of his normal routine. He mentioned that he will be mixing up his schedule now that he starts his new job.

"Oh really, what is it you do?"

"I am a doctor. I will be working with my father at his practice. It is in the town center located in the new medical building. We are pediatricians."

He works with children. I am about to continue on but I actually see that my boss has come down from his bat cave and is checking out the department. I don't want to get in trouble so I ask if there is a new recipe he need help finding things for. He takes out a book from the bag and flips to a page he bookmarked. I saw that he was making Washabinaros Chili. This looked good. Not sure what he would need help with. There were a list of varied hot peppers. Maybe it could be that. It was definitely an interesting recipe. It even included coffee. I decided instead of asking what he needed I walked him over to the peppers and started picking what he needed. I gave him some information such as the heat levels of each pepper. I told him if he wanted to make it less spicy we can replace the habanero for jalapeño instead. He seemed to like it spicy. I looked over and saw my boss was still around so offered any more assistance. He asked about some of the spices. I walked him over to Mike in grocery and said my goodbyes as Mike started to help. I noticed Mike was paying more attention to me than Edward who had the book opened for Mike to view. I all but ran to get away before Mike could get it in his head that I wanted to visit with him.

I did not see Edward again because Tyler asked me to take out the trash and he was gone before I finished. I was looking forward to heading to Rose's place. We planned on going out to dinner and stop for a few drinks at a bar downtown.


	4. Rosalie's Luck Changes

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them.

Chapter 4- Rosalie's Luck Changes

Shutting off the car I head to her front door. I just enter since there is no need to knock. I call out to her to let her know it is me. Walking into the kitchen I see her walking around naked. No matter how many times she does it, I am still uncomfortable. I am not a prude but I am modest. She points to the bathroom and pushes me towards the showers handing me a towel. As I am cleaning up she is getting ready. She likes to get a head start because she likes to help with my hair and make-up. Saying help is a nicer way of putting it.

Exiting the bathroom, a shot glass is placed in my hand. She doesn't even give a reason. Like one is even needed. I take it and throw it down. Not a fan of the taste but I needed it to relax. I am a bit wound up. I tell her about my latest Edward visit. Being Rose she says I should flirt a bit. I am not very good at flirting. Lack of practice or better instructions. I usually just talk to the guys that Rose draws near. No need to flirt when you have a friend like Rose. Who could compete with her. She is ever guys dream. She is so beautiful. I almost think that the John Mayer song was about her. Even her hobbies are guy friendly. She can talk car, play pool, drink like a fish, and tells the dirties jokes.

I can imagine if I did talk to Edward like she asks. What would I do. Suggestively fondle the produce as I talk to him. I just don't have a clue what I could do. The situation leaves no room for that. I can hear the rumors now. _Bella just got in trouble for sexually harassing a customer. She is so desperate she offered to go home with him and cook the food he just bought_. No thank you. I think I will just keep things like they are.

As the torcher ends and I am looking presentable, well at least to her. The skirt she has me in is shorter than I like. Plus I am not a fan of dresses or skirts. The shirt is pretty, what there is of it. After seeing what I am wearing I know we are going to a nice bar tonight. If she had me in a jean skirt and a sluttier shirt I would know we were hitting a dive bar. Looks like she is going to try to bait some poor upscale sucker. The dive bars are for when we are just having fun. Nicer places are where she like to scout out men.

No need to bring money, well except the emergency twenty I hide away for just in case. Going out with Rose ensures that our drinks are all taken care of. I am not comfortable with it. What if they expect something. Well I know what they hope for, but I hate to feel like I owe them for their generosity. They are definitely not getting any from me. Well maybe if he were a tall man with the most devilish smile and uncontrollable copper hair. Gosh, at least I am fiending over Edward and not that guy who comes into the store and samples more than he buys. He is just a bit creepy.

I listen as Rose goes on about her day. It seems like someone at work got a bit fresh. The guy is married yet, he asks her to go to dinner with him. It was not an innocent invitation either. Supposable he been quite suggestive at work. He is a consultant traveling in. His contract has him coming in for the next year. I use to work with Rose at Gables Advertising, but I left when my contract was up. I was doing administrative duties there. I got burnt out. They offered to extend my contract but I already agreed to work at my current job. The only thing I miss is the pay. I do not miss the way they treated me. I was like a virtual slave. I never said no to anyone so I was abused. I worked sixty plus hours. I did all the menial jobs. I did not mind doing the tasks, but the way they viewed me like I was insignificant made me feel like dirt.

The guy who is trying to latch on to Rose is not the first one. James was a guy she got mixed up with for while. He was married and her boss. It was uncomfortable answering the phones and greeting his wife while she was off to lunch with James doing god knows what. Actually I do know because I get the full on details later on. There are some things you should not know about your boss. And knowing what he likes is just plain wrong.

Well it looks like we are going out so she will not be tempted to take him up on his dinner date offer. It seems that she needs to get scratched. That is her words. I can't fault her, because I am feeling that building up too.

She hands me a pair of shoes or as I like to think of them, shoes of death. At least this pair are not as high as hers and they have straps so I can not kick them off and hurt some poor soul. When we walk around the bar with us attached, people will just think that we are affectionate. It will actually be me holding on to her for dear life so I do not fall down.

We stopped at her favorite restaurant in the city. I tried to eat enough so that the amount of alcohol I consume later will not affect me so quickly. We then head to a popular spot where a lot of professional hit. Walking in you are engulfed in a sea of business suits. Looks like happy hour got extended. It is busy considering it is a Monday. Must be some sporting event or conference going on.

Rose drags me to the busiest part of the pub and some how is able to get us 2 seats at the bar. She was able to get some poor sap to move. I saw two shots in front of her. How did she get those so fast. That has to be a new record. She smiles at me saying a toast to getting lucky. I smile and toss it back. She brings up the idea of getting a group together and doing a bar game on Saturday. She starts going into details using some ideas from our previous outings. I just finished my second shot at the bar so I agree that it would be interesting. She calls over the bartender and asks for pen. The smile she sends him stops him in his tracks. He leaves the bar area fast and heads to the back of the room. He comes back a few minutes later with a pad and a pen. Boy he was easy. She turns to me and says we should work on the list now. She writes on the pad R & B Bar Game. She says she already knows what number one is.

See who gets the most phone numbers. You need to keep each one you receive. They have to be written down. Pretend you do not have your cell phone. (Each number is 1 point)

She says its my turn to pick one. I think it over and get a simple one.

You need to collect a lighter. (Red & Blue 1 Point, Green & Purple 2 Points, Yellow 3 Points, all others ½ Point)

She looks at me calculating and shrugs. Its her turn.

You have to ask a guy to dance. (Regular 1 Point, Dirty 2 Points)

I take the pen and add another line.

Take you picture with random guys (1 Point of each guy, Suggestive pictures 2 Points)

She gets a sparkle in her eye as we down our next shots. She says she is going to list a few ideas this time before she forgets.

Walk up to a couple and turn to the guy and tell him that his girl is one sexy bitch.

Ask a guy if you can put lip gloss on him. (Using the wand 1 Point, Using your lips 2 Points)

Get a guy to buy you a drink. You can accumulate this one. (1 Point)

Use a cheesy pick up line on a guy. (1 Point)

Ask a guy if he wears boxers or briefs. (1 Point)

I look them over. Oh boy I definitely can't be sober to play this game.

Get the deejay to play a really embarrassing girlie song. (1 Point)

Got up to a guy and take his hat off and put it on your head. Then ask if if it looks good on you. (1 Point)

Rose grabs the pen she says she thought of a few.

Tell a guy he has a nice ass. (1 Point)

Pretend you know a guy and tell them a funny story that happened to both of you. (1 Point)

Talk the bartender into letting you make a few drinks behind the bar.

Go up to a guy and turn to your game partner and kiss her. Then ask it the guy to grade you on the kiss, 1-10. (Peck 1 Point, Full on Dirty Kiss 5 Points) (Grade one - five 1 Point, Grade six - nine 2 Points, ten 5 Points)

At this point I am feeling quite buzzed and Rose is having a good time thinking up ideas. We are giggling. As Rose looked up from the sheet something or someone caught her eye. I looked over and noticed a guy that looked like he spent some time at the gym. He looked like he could lift both Rose and I with ease. He was dressed in a nice suit. There was a guy beside him that had blond wavy hair in an equally nice suit. If I guessed correctly I am betting on the hulk. I don't think the blond could keep up with her. She looked like she was up to no good. What was she planning.

"Bella I think it is time we freshened up our lip gloss." I looked back across the room towards the guys and noticed the bathrooms were right behind them. She put the pad in her purse and we started a walk around the bar. Our trek around did not go unnoticed. Some heads turned in her direction. I think she was counting on that because the attention she gathered caught the two men that the show was for. Mr. Hulk focused his eyes on Rose and that is where they stayed. He watched as we headed into the bathroom. Rose took her time applying our lip gloss. With one final look she headed for the door. Opening it up she headed for a spot close to the two men. She leaned over to tell the bartender our drink order. When the drinks arrived and Rose went to pay for them Mr. Hulk handed over a twenty and paid the bartender. Rose looks over and smiles thanking him. She then turns around and heads for the pool tables. She looks and then walks over to an empty table. Only she could find an empty one.

Rose places her drink on the bar ledge by the pool table. She starts to dig in her purse for some quarters. She didn't have to look long because we heard the sound of quarters being placed in the slot of the table near us. We turn and see the blond straighten up after the last quarter is entered.

"Do you lovely ladies wish to play a game against us?" Mr Hulk says as he stares down Rose.

"That is fine with me. Bell is that alright with you?" I nod my head. I know my part.

"My name is Emmett and this is my friend Jasper. I am glad you decided to play with us. It was getting a bit boring over by the bar. Are you good at pool?" This was all directed to Rose. I sat back and watched the show.

"Nice to meet you both. I am Rosalie and Bella is my girl." _Oh wonder how he'll interpret that ._ "I play fairly well." _Yeah right she is a shark_. "Do you play often Emmett." _Are you going to cry when I beat you_. This is entertaining when you have your own commentary.

"I play often enough. Would you like to make a bet to make it interesting?" _Oh that is such a line from a testosterone filled 80s movie._ But you can tell she is already enjoying herself. This night might be very interesting.

"Maybe, what did you have in mind?" I think I can guess what he wants, what will be interesting is what he thinks she would want to win.

"Well if we win I get your number and a date" He stops and thinks before answering. "If you will I will let you choose what we do." He smiles like he made the most brilliant suggestion. I got to give him credit. He pulled it off. Nice play. Now what will be her response. My bet is she will go for it.

"I guess those are acceptable. Will we play teams or is it just you and me big guy?"

He stares into her eyes and then turns to look at his friend. He then looks back and says, "I think for this game it should just be you and me."

"Ok, rack 'em up muscle man." She then turns to get her drink and sends me a smirk. She is going to cream them. Either way they both win. They both get a date that you can tell they both want.

Jasper heads over and sits on the stool next to me. He ask who do I think will win. I told him honestly it does not matter. Either way they are going on a date. But I did ask if Emmett is more likely to play all out or let her win. He said he is not sure. He needs to see how his first few shots go.

It was entertaining to see Rose try to semi-distract Emmett. She was doing it more to flirt than actual game strategy. She would bend over suggestively, position herself in his line and give him nice view down her shirt, and send him seductive glances. He was eating it up. He did not get flustered, but enjoyed the attention. He might be a match for her. Not a push over but an equal match.

Jasper seemed really nice. I found out that he is dating Emmett's younger sister. She was out of town right now so they decided to have a guys night after work. He works as an architect that was apart of the recent work the city has done to improve business in the area by putting a few blocks of buildings. They ended up housing the new the fitness center, condos, movie theater, restaurants and stores. The structures are quite beautiful. He was part of the team that designed buildings that line 4 blocks facing my store. Emmett is in the business end of construction. The city project had them working together which they love to do.

If you want to get Jasper talking, just ask questions about his girlfriend Alice. From what he mentioned, she seems like a fun girl. She is outgoing and smart. She has a knack of predicting where the market is heading. She is a financial planner. Her grandfather was a whiz and it looks like she inherited those same skills. Little did I know that I would be actually talking to the girl.

Jasper turned and got out his phone. A smile came to his face as he excused himself from our conversation. He greeted the person and was soon telling them about his night. Narrating the story of Emmett's new friend and then I heard my name. Jasper was telling them about our meeting. Next thing I knew a phone was being passed to me.

I put it to my ear hesitantly.

"Hello?" I hesitated. Confused as to who I would be talking to. And why?

"Hi there, I'm Alice. Jasper was just telling me about your night. It seems you saved him from boredom when Emmett ditched him for your friend."

"It is nice to talk to you Alice. I have heard so much about you. Jasper just raves about you. I feel like I already know you." I was feeling rather nice with the alcohol running through my system. I felt bolder.

"Really, I should not be surprised. I hope he is not driving you crazy with all of that."

It really was nice talking to Alice. It was like I found a friend that I did not know I missed. We talked about her trip and about some of her vices. Seems like she is a bit addicted to shopping. I hate to say it but what women isn't. Well except me, not a big fan of shopping. Karaoke is another one of her crazed obsessions. Belting out pop songs turns her into a teenie bopper again. She was a very upbeat person who had me laughing and enjoying the time on the phone with her. I guess the drinking got me a bit sentimental. Then my drunk ass had an idea.

"Alice I know you are due back tomorrow. By any chance do you have plans for Saturday night?"

"Nothing planned, why?"

"You see my friend Rose and I want to have a girls night. I don't want to go into specifics since there is a man present and listening to this conversation. Top secret girl stuff. But I was wondering if you may be game to participating in our festivities. If you are I will give you my number and you can call when you are back and I will give you the details."

"Oh this sounds interesting. I'm game. I will call you definitely."

I proceeded to give her my number. I felt bad keeping her husband just sitting there while I stole his wife attention. I looked at him and he had a smile that showed that he did not mind and was actually pleased. I handed him back his phone and told him to spend some time with her and that I was going to wonder. He nodded and focused on what Alice was saying.

As I walked around I noticed that it looked like Rose and Emmett never finished that game of pool. It was long forgotten as they spent the night deep in their own world. I started thinking if maybe I should just take a taxi home and let her enjoy her time with him. I decided I would text her and tell her I was going to head home. I then watched as she looked at her phone. She looked up and tried to search me out. She spotted me and started over after signaling to Emmet she would be right back.

"You sure honey that you want to leave."

"Yes. I think you should stay. I can see you two are hitting it off."

"We are. He is great. I will talk to you tomorrow and tell you all about it. Do you want to take my car?"

"No I had too much to drink. I will be by tomorrow to get my car. Have fun. Say goodnight to Jasper for me."

After hugging Rose, I headed for the door. I had called a cab so they should be here soon. All I thought about was sleeping. The thought of curling up in bed is looking very appealing. Remembering that I have to work tomorrow, I stopped dead. A feeling of dread filled me as I thought about working with a hangover. A crooked smile sprang into my head. Edward would be stopping in. All of a sudden work did not look so bad anymore. I wonder what he will want tomorrow. Maybe me.

**Author Note:**

Yes this was a longer chapter than my previous. Just did not could not bring myself to break it up.

I like to thank Jess. She made me smile.


	5. A Change in Duties

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I appreciate the creator of these wonderful characters.

Chapter 5- A Change in Duties

It is a good thing I stopped drinking when I did. My hangover is minimal. I started the coffee as I take 2 pain relievers. I head back to my room to rummage through my clothes. I nip pick trying to decided what to wear. I am putting a bit more effort into my selection today. The thought of my beautiful customer coming in has my temperature rising a few degrees. If I keep that up I will not need a sweater. I decided on a nicer pair of jeans and a fitted shirt. I grabbed one of my less bulkier sweaters. I spent a bit more time on my hair today and even added a bit of make-up.

As I grabbed my travel mug of coffee and headed out the door I wondered if he would be showing up again all wet. I wonder if he ever uses the pool there. If he did I just might need a membership just to see how little he wears in the pool. I got it. I think I should get a part-time job there as a towel girl in the mens locker room. Maybe even offer to dry him off to save his energy after a hard workout.

I am so bad. I guess I have a little pent up energy that I need to release. I should suggest he help me with that. Stop it. The last thing I need is to be spending my day all worked up and have Mike think it is because of him.

Going in the store using the front entrance, I run into my boss. It looks like I am working in the back today. Another call out and we have guacamole on sale. Plus there is no salsa prepared. Looks like it is going to be a messy day. This is not a neat job. The dicer alone causes the tomato juice to fly in every direction. I don't mind doing it. The only downside is that I am in the back and I might miss Edward. That thought alone made me head to the radio and stick it on the rock station. I needed to motivate myself and succumb to the heavy workload waiting me.

Troublemaker, that is what Steve is. He had me going. We got on some of the most inappropriate topics today. The things that came out of our mouths today. At one point he came back and asked if anyone wanted to bet that the assistant and the team leader would ever give into each other. Oh my, this is just asking for trouble. I say I disagree. He wanted to know what I bet. I don't really like to actually bet so I got out of there quickly. The funniest part with Steve today was when I was bring some guacamole to the sales floor in one of the ice bins. As I walked by I noticed him and Ben looking off in the same direction. My first thought was it had to be a girl. I turned around and sure enough there was a blond walking around sushi. I started to laugh at them. They in turn joined in. I then looked back at the girl. Wait a minute, she is familiar. It was Ireland, well that was her stage name. She was a dancer from the gentleman's club in town. I relayed this to the guys. Steve stuffs his hand in his pocket and fishes out his wallet. He grabs a bunch of ones and precedes to pretend to head in her direction. That got us laughing so hard, I was afraid the girl would know what was up. We all headed into the back room leaving my ice bin and their carts unattended so we could sober up. Of course one of the guys says what is the oddest thing about this situation is that I knew who the girl was. Yes that was a memorable night with Rose and the girls. We hit a strip club. I actually have been to that strip club more than once. Rosalie's fellow co-workers, my old associates, work hard and party hard. Many a night after a team build we ended up at one of the gentlemen clubs. The one Ireland works at is one of the classier ones. I may be more reserved, but it doesn't mean I haven't had some weird experiences.

As we continued with our fun Steve said once just was not enough he need another go around. He headed off to stalk the stripper. We decided this was a story we needed to spread so we stopped and told the others that were in the back. Kelly one of the other prep girls came back to see up. She said she put the ice bin in its place. She also had to tell us of this gorgeous man she just helped. She said he had the most sexy as hell smile and his auburn hair was calling for her to run her fingers through. This got my attention. In turns out she helped him find some items and then asked if he was making dinner for his girlfriend. Turns out he was making it for his sister an her boyfriend. She said she watched him leave the store and walk across the street. Damn I missed him. It had to be Edward. It is in his usual time range. I bit my tongue to stop myself from asking her what he was wearing. I did not any miss gossip central to have any ammunition to spread around the store.

My shining point of my shift came and left so my mood went down a bit. It did not help when a customer wanted to add more items to a platter to increase its weight. Once we were in the back room, Steve said that he would pull down his pants and add some more to it. He is a riot to talk to. The time can pass fast when we get on one of our outrageous conferences. I am probably bright red when we finish. It is either from laughing so much or embarrassing topics of conversation.

It looks like the rest of this week will be just like today. Found out the girl I was filling in for will be out for week. Looks like my week will consist of cutting fruits and vegetables and making mass amounts of salsas. This is not a job you dress nice for. I guess I will be swimming in large layers and wearing a winter hat. It gets so cold in there at times.

Later that night I got the low down on Emmett. Rose was extremely excited as she told me of her night. He wanted to take her out on Saturday, but she said no go. She was not canceling Girls Night.

Which I am excited about. I explain to Rose about Alice and she thinks it is great that I invited her. It even would evens out the numbers for the bar game. We agree on the logistic for the night. I wanted to make sure of everything before I talk to Alice.

I have a feeling if I did not get off the phone when I did, Rosalie would have gone on all night about her little stud muffin. Rose even with all her one track mindness she asked about Edward. I relayed that I missed out on seeing him. She knew that brought my day down. She suggested a nice long bubble bath to help lift my mood. And believe me that is just what I plan to do.

Sitting in the warm water trying to relax and empty my mind. Those intense green eyes flashed in my head. That is my new favorite color.


	6. Getting Ready

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them.

Warning- I figured that since this has some mature visuals maybe some might not appreciate reading it. Be warned if you rather read less provocative chapter forward to chapter 9.

Chapter 7- Let the Game Begin

Rosalie decided on a few destinations tonight. The first was a little bar that had a lot of business suits. It seems see wanted us to be the center of attention. How can we not be with a group of girls dressed in their hooker ensembles. She paraded us in an the drinks were offered very quickly. I guess her plan was for us not to waste time and start drinking pronto. Alice was playing all coy since she was the bachelorette. Just because she was looked like she was getting married did no detur the drinks being sent her way. I drank fast. I felt a little uncomfortable with men oggling me like I was their dinner. I hope Rose gets us out of her fast. We were way to colorful in this sea of black an blue suits.

We only stayed for a few drinks and we headed out the door to travel down the street. I look up at the sign. I remember this club. We haven't been here in a bit. It was a combination club. It had a 2 floor dance club and live band stage with pool tables on the top floor. Just then it hit me. I would be going up and down stairs all night. I look at Alice. I pleaded with her to make sure I did not fall. She smiled. She said hopefully we can get a nice strong man to help carry me around the bar. I laughed at her joke. The look on her face made me think she was not joking. Oh my. Where's the bar?

We made it to the bar. Rose then decided to inform up of the final task we had to do that night. Everyone was required to do this.

"Now no one will be leaving until you give a bodyshot. So you can do it with any of the girls her or someone at the club. If partners do one together the girl gives it gets the credit. Now remember we are here to have a blast. It is not just about the game. The competion is great, but lets party hard and hopefully remember all." Rose said as she raised her shot to us all. She also made sure we all had the camera, lip gloss, etc. She also reminded us that mentioning the game was cheating. If they figured it out that was different.

The club was getting packed. It was almost eleven. I was feeling good from all the shots. They were playing Lady Gaga's song Pokerface. Alice grabbed my hand and took me towards the dance floor. Obviously she wanted to dance first. That is what I thought until I saw that she got a few guys attentions. The next thing I knew she shobed a camera in my hand and asked to take a picture with some guys. When that was over I noticed she put a piece of paper in her purse. Looks like Alice is starting off this game with a two-for-one. I then felt someones hands on my hips. I turn and notice a good looking guy dancing with me. Alice grabs my purse and gets my camera. She makes us pose then takes her shot. Well she is helping mw with the game. I guess I should try for a multiple here.

I tell him a cheesy line about being thirsty after having his body running in my head. Not the best line but it worked I got my drink. Alice smiles and her guy followed suit. He then purchased her a drink.

Since I was at it I asked him to dance. There is another task completed. Imagine I got 4 done with one guy. Alice decided to do the same. She and I went back to the dance floor. She leaned in and whispered about number 15. I thought about it. That was the kiss. We were starting the game strong. I nodded. We both made sure we still had our guys. She then leaned in and kissed me. It was a nice kiss. Nothing to be embarrassed about no tongue, just lips. I would be lying if I said it did not affect me. We then completed task 15. We only got one point each. Maybe we can go for the full five later. Dirty Bella.

She then told the guys we needed to use the lady's room and we would see them later. When we got there she was glowing.

"Oh my god bella. This sis so much fun. Will you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Remember task 15? Can we do it again so I can take a pic of it for Jasper?"

"That is fine." She then wiped out her cell phone and walked up to me and kissed me. I heard the click. She then ended the kiss and started fiddling with her phone. When she was finished she was all smiles.

"Ready to kill some more?" She then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

She looked around and headed us towards the stairs. Oh no the stairs. She turned to me and told me not to worry. She stopped before the stairs and pulled out her phone. Looks like her man must have saw the pic. She typed away for a second. She then giggled and put her phone away. She said Jasper really liked the pic. He said he like to see it in person. _She didn't tell him where we were did she?_ I turns out she did. I wonder if he is going to show up. Rose wanted an all girls night. Would she be mad? Probably not if Emmett showed up. With her on her way to being inebriated she may just jump him.

Alice pulled me up the stairs to the next level. As we entered the floor we saw a bunch of the girls. Alice yelled dance party. We all went Yippee. That earned us a few peoples attentioned. The Rose yelled it. This time it just wasn't use who yelled it. There seemed to be a few intoxicated dancers that joined in on the fun. Rose ran over and grabbed us. Then she yelled wiggle. I just can imagine the people watching us as we wiggled and then jumped.

"Number 5," Alice said as she pointed to a couple dancing not too far from me. I nodded and watched he walk off to another couple.

The reaction I got was funny, The girl thanked me. She even turned and wiggled it for me. She was so sloshed. I ran back to Alice. I tripped of course on the way and a nice gentlemen caught me. He offered to by me a drink. I wanted a multiple. Points that is. I told him that I fell for him. Very bad I know. I am just not good at that.

As we started towards the bar, I hear a very girlie song. Barbie Girl was starting to play I then her a little pixey voice yell over the mic, "Dance Party". It is amazing that a few more people joined into the Yippee.

Over the next half an hour Alice really worked that task list. She was very helpful in getting me to work on it too. She then decided we were going to head downstairs. Can you believe she was true to her word. She found a guy and asked him to carry me down the stairs. And he did. The view from up there as we headed down was awesome. The club was packed. Alice then directed us forward into the crowd.

As me and my new friend made it to the bar I notice a Rosalie. She was slinging drinks. I even think I saw someone slip her a larger tip. She smiled at me and started to pour me a shot. She looked at the guy and said I know what she likes. She also hoped on the bar. She then took my shot and took it in her mouth. She then leaned over and cupped my chin and kissed me pushingthe shot in her mouth. She then finished it off with a sinfully lustful kiss. I am not sure if anyone could distunguish the crimson cheeks was due to the alcohl or the kiss. She then turned to the guys at the bar and completed number 15. She was smiling waiting for response. What she got was not was not from who she expected.

* * *

R & B Bar Game.

1. See who gets the most phone numbers. You need to keep each one you receive. They have to be written down. Pretend you do not have your cell phone. (Each number is 1 point)

2. You need to collect a lighter. (Red & Blue 1 Point, Green & Purple 2 Points, Yellow 3 Points, all others ½ Point)

3. You have to ask a guy to dance. (Regular 1 Point, Dirty 2 Points)

4. Take you picture with random guys (1 Point of each guy, Suggestive pictures 2 Points)

5. Walk up to a couple and turn to the guy and tell him that his girl is one sexy bitch. (1 Point)

6. Ask a guy if you can put lip gloss on him. (Using the wand 1 Point, Using your lips 2 Points)

7. Get a guy to buy you a drink. You can accumulate this one. (1 Point)

8. Use a cheesy pick up line on a guy. (1 Point)

9. Ask a guy if he wears boxers or briefs. (1 Point)

10. Get the deejay to play a really embarrassing girlie song. (1 Point)

11. Got up to a guy and take his hat off and put it on your head. Then ask if if it looks good on you. (1 Point)

12. Tell a guy he has a nice ass. (1 Point)

13. Pretend you know a guy and tell them a funny story that happened to both of you. (1 Point)

14. Talk the bartender into letting you make a few drinks behind the bar.(1 Point for each drink)

15. Go up to a guy and turn to your game partner and kiss her. Then ask it the guy to grade you on the kiss, 1-10. (Peck 1 Point, Full on Dirty Kiss 5 Points) (Grade one - five 1 Point, Grade six - nine 2 Points, ten 5 Points)

Code Names

Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 

Rosalie: Lola Bella: Misty Leah: Angel Jessica: Tammy

April: Sasha Alice:Mercedes Angela: Ginger Lauren: Cami

* * *


	7. Let the Game Begin

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them.

Warning- I figured that since this has some mature visuals maybe some might not appreciate reading it. Be warned if you rather read less provocative chapter forward to chapter 9.

Chapter 7- Let the Game Begin

Rosalie decided on a few destinations tonight. The first was a little bar that had a lot of business suits. It seems see wanted us to be the center of attention. How can we not be with a group of girls dressed in their hooker ensembles. She paraded us in an the drinks were offered very quickly. I guess her plan was for us not to waste time and start drinking pronto. Alice was playing all coy since she was the bachelorette. Just because she looked like she was getting married did no detur the drinks being sent her way. I drank fast. I felt a little uncomfortable with men oggling me like I was their dinner. I hope Rose gets us out of her fast. We were way to colorful in this room of black an blue suits.

We only stayed for a few drinks and we headed out the door to travel down the street. I look up at the sign. I remember this club. We haven't been here in a bit. It was a combination club. It had a 2 floors for the dance club and live band stage with pool tables on the top floor or third floor. Just then it hit me. I would be going up and down stairs all night. I look at Alice. I pleaded with her to make sure I did not fall. She smiled. She said hopefully we can get a nice strong man to help carry me around the bar. I laughed at her joke. The look on her face made me think she was not joking. Oh my. Where's the bar?

We made it to the bar. Rose then decided to inform up of the final task we had to do that night. Everyone was required to do this.

"Now no one will be leaving until you give a bodyshot. So you can do it with any of the girls here or someone at the club. If partners do one together the girl gives it gets the credit. Now remember we are here to have a blast. It is not just about the game. The competion is great, but lets party hard and hopefully remember all." Rose said as she raised her shot to us all. She also made sure we all had the camera, lip gloss, etc. She also reminded us that mentioning the game was cheating. If they figured it out that was different.

The club was getting packed. It was almost eleven. I was feeling good from all the shots. They were playing Lady Gaga's song Pokerface. Alice grabbed my hand and took me towards the dance floor. Obviously she wanted to dance first. That is what I thought until I saw that she got a few guys attentions. The next thing I knew she shobed a camera in my hand and asked to take a picture with some guys. When that was over I noticed she put a piece of paper in her purse. Looks like Alice is starting off this game with a two-for-one. I then felt someones hands on my hips. I turn and notice a good looking guy dancing with me. Alice grabs my purse and gets my camera. She makes us pose then takes her shot. Well she is helping mw with the game. I guess I should try for a multiple here.

I tell him a cheesy line about being thirsty after having his body running in my head. Not the best line but it worked I got my drink. Alice smiles and her guy followed suit. He then purchased her a drink.

Since I was at it I asked him to dance. There is another task completed. Imagine I got 4 done with one guy. Alice decided to do the same. She and I went back to the dance floor. She leaned in and whispered about number 15. I thought about it. That was the kiss. We were starting the game strong. I nodded. We both made sure we still had our guys. She then leaned in and kissed me. It was a nice kiss. Nothing to be embarrassed about no tongue, just lips. I would be lying if I said it did not affect me. We then completed task 15. We only got one point each. Maybe we can go for the full five later. Dirty Bella.

She then told the guys we needed to use the lady's room and we would see them later. When we got there she was glowing.

"Oh my god bella. This is so much fun. Will you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Remember task 15? Can we do it again so I can take a pic of it for Jasper?"

"That is fine." She then wiped out her cell phone and walked up to me and kissed me. I heard the click. She then ended the kiss and started fiddling with her phone. When she was finished she was all smiles.

"Ready to kill some more?" She then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

She looked around and headed us towards the stairs. Oh no the stairs. She turned to me and told me not to worry. She stopped before the stairs and pulled out her phone. Looks like her man must have saw the pic. She typed away for a second. She then giggled and put her phone away. She said Jasper really liked the pic. He said he like to see it in person. _She didn't tell him where we were did she?_ Rose wanted an all girls night. Would she be mad? Probably not if Emmett showed up. With her on her way to being inebriated she may just jump him.

Alice pulled me up the stairs to the next level. As we entered the floor we saw a bunch of the girls. Alice yelled dance party. We all went Yippee. That earned us a few peoples attentioned. The Rose yelled it. This time it just wasn't use who yelled it. There seemed to be a few intoxicated dancers that joined in on the fun. Rose ran over and grabbed us. Then she yelled wiggle. I just can imagine the people watching us as we wiggled and then jumped.

"Number 5," Alice said as she pointed to a couple dancing not too far from me. I nodded and watched he walk off to another couple.

The reaction I got was funny, The girl thanked me. She even turned and wiggled it for me. She was so sloshed. I ran back to Alice. I tripped of course on the way and a nice gentlemen caught me. He offered to by me a drink. I wanted a multiple. Points that is. I told him that I fell for him. Very bad I know. I am just not good at that.

As we started towards the bar, I hear a very girlie song. Barbie Girl was starting to play I then her a little pixey voice yell over the mic, "Dance Party". It is amazing that a few more people joined into the Yippee.

Over the next half an hour Alice really worked that task list. She was very helpful in getting me to work on it too. She then decided we were going to head downstairs. Can you believe she was true to her word. She found a guy and asked him to carry me down the stairs. And he did. The view from up there as we headed down was awesome. The club was packed. Alice then directed us forward into the crowd.

As me and my new friend made it to the bar I notice a Rosalie. She was slinging drinks. I even think I saw someone slip her a larger tip. She smiled at me and started to pour me a shot. She looked at the guy and said I know what she likes. She also hoped on the bar. She then took my shot and took it in her mouth. She then leaned over and cupped my chin and kissed me pushingthe shot in her mouth. She then finished it off with a sinfully lustful kiss. I am not sure if anyone could distunguish the crimson cheeks was due to the alcohl or the kiss. She then turned to the guys at the bar and completed number 15. She was smiling waiting for response. What she got was not was not from who she expected.

* * *

R & B Bar Game.

1. See who gets the most phone numbers. You need to keep each one you receive. They have to be written down. Pretend you do not have your cell phone. (Each number is 1 point)

2. You need to collect a lighter. (Red & Blue 1 Point, Green & Purple 2 Points, Yellow 3 Points, all others ½ Point)

3. You have to ask a guy to dance. (Regular 1 Point, Dirty 2 Points)

4. Take you picture with random guys (1 Point of each guy, Suggestive pictures 2 Points)

5. Walk up to a couple and turn to the guy and tell him that his girl is one sexy bitch. (1 Point)

6. Ask a guy if you can put lip gloss on him. (Using the wand 1 Point, Using your lips 2 Points)

7. Get a guy to buy you a drink. You can accumulate this one. (1 Point)

8. Use a cheesy pick up line on a guy. (1 Point)

9. Ask a guy if he wears boxers or briefs. (1 Point)

10. Get the deejay to play a really embarrassing girlie song. (1 Point)

11. Got up to a guy and take his hat off and put it on your head. Then ask if if it looks good on you. (1 Point)

12. Tell a guy he has a nice ass. (1 Point)

13. Pretend you know a guy and tell them a funny story that happened to both of you. (1 Point)

14. Talk the bartender into letting you make a few drinks behind the bar.(1 Point for each drink)

15. Go up to a guy and turn to your game partner and kiss her. Then ask it the guy to grade you on the kiss, 1-10. (Peck 1 Point, Full on Dirty Kiss 5 Points) (Grade one - five 1 Point, Grade six - nine 2 Points, ten 5 Points)

Code Names

Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 

Rosalie: Lola Bella: Misty Leah: Angel Jessica: Tammy

April: Sasha Alice:Mercedes Angela: Ginger Lauren: Cami

* * *


	8. Pushing to Win

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them.

Warning- I figured that since this has some mature visuals maybe some might not appreciate reading it. Be warned if you rather read less provocative chapter forward to chapter 9.

Chapter 8- Pushing to Win

"That was hot. Can I have the same thing." I turned to see Mr. Hulk. He was tuned into Rose and that was all. I then looked and noticed that Alice was cuddling with Jasper and right beside them was...OH MY GOD. I must be seeing things. Right beside them was Edward. What is he doing here? Stupid question. Alice noticed me looking. She walked us and grabbed Edward. He looked like sex on a stick. I love that line from Sweet Home Alabama. That is what Edwards was. My body reacted accordingly and I felt a little moisture. If Emmett saw what Rose and I just did, he might have seen the show as well. I wonder what he is thinking.

"Misty this is my brother Edward. Edward this is my friend Misty." she was smiling and turned back to Jasper when he spoke.

"So you were kissing Misty in that picture. Do I get to see a repeat since I missed it the first time?" Edward has yet to say a word. I can't even read his expression. He looks blank. I did not have time to really look further because Alice grabbed me hand. She said sure to Jasper as she asked Rose for a shot. She whispered multiple to me. I got the idea. We were going to add more points to out tally.

Rose handed out a shot and Alice. She then drank it into her mouth. She closed the distance and leaned in and kissed me. She put a little more show into this kiss, all for her man. When is ended. I chanced a look at Edward. Now I saw shock. I turned back to Rose. She was beaming. She then yelled dance party. You heard Yippee coming from the people in the vicinity. This sure is catching on.

What got me is Alice turned to me and nudged me pointly at Jasper. She wanted me to ask.

"On a scale from 1-10, how hot was the kiss?" Not a moment went by before I heard someone say 10. It was not Jasper, not Emmett, but Edward. I look and he was starting to blush now.

"I agree. That was very hot. 10 all the way." Jasper then pulled Alice back to him and kissed her.

"Well Rosie, how about it? Do I get one too?" Emmett looked eager.

It seemed it was Emmett's lucky night. He got a few.

Edward got closer to me and asked if I wanted to dance. Alice yelled after me to not forget my numbers. I nodded as Edward looked confused. He went to inquire but I told him no can do. Secret girl stuff. He smiled as his hand rested on my lower back. Warmth I haven't felt before filled me starting from that spot.

"Well this is interesting. I come here so my friend can see his girlfriend, my sister, switching sides. I'm not sure if he was worried or turned on." He leaned in when he spoke. I felt his breath flow across my neck and ear. The tingle did not subside.

"As it is for me to know that my new friend is the sister of my favorite customer." _And star of my lust filled dreams._ I thought. "What a coincident that your brother is dating my best friend. What are the odds that we are that connected." _I like to be directly connected._ Being this close has brought on all sorts of naughty thoughts. "What a thing for you too see to. I am not sure if I should be embarrassed at what you saw or flattered by the rating you gave our kiss."

"Hey can we go upstairs to talk, it is quieter up there." I nodded and he led me towards the stairs. "Do you need me to carry you up too?" _He saw that!_ I turned to see he has a mischievous grin on his face. That's it, GAME ON!

I leaned in and asked him if he I could put some lip gloss on him. I did not give him a chance to respond since the confused look was on his face. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. I then whispered that he had a nice ass. I then headed up the stairs. I looked back and the shock that covered his face made me grin. Ha put that in your pipe and smoke it! He then shock his head and followed me up. Of course being me on the second flight to the third floor I tripped. But no bruising occurred because Edward caught me. It was my turn to be flustered. He then leaned in.

"Do Angels fall from the sky, because I just caught one." No he did not just say a cheesy line. He started laughing and I straightened up. I continued going up the stairs. He guided me to a table.

"I had no idea when Jasper showed me that picture, that it was you and you knew Alice."

"Did Emmett of Jasper tell you about meeting Rosalie and I at the bar on Monday?"

"That was you? I head it about Emmett's girl of his dreams. I am guessing she was the blond behind the bar?" I nodded for both questions.

"While I was entertaining Jasper, Alice called. I ended up talking to her and invited her out to join us tonight."

"And speaking of tonight, what is it you guys are doing?" I tried to look confused like I did not understand. After all we are not to mention the game.

"Well can I have your phone number so we can get together again in a more quieter atmosphere?" I thought about it and riped off a piece of paper from the list and wrote it down. I handed over the paper and he pocketed it. He then took out his phone and asked to take a picture of us. I nodded again. Really great I am back to not being able to speak.

He returned his phone to his pocket.

He leaned in and said that my lips look a little dry from the drinks. I looked in my purse for the lip gloss. He then stopped my hand and took it from me. He then took out the wand and applied the lip gloss to my lips. My mind shut off. My lips tingled. They wanted more than the wand. They wished he applied the lip gloss with his lips. He then leaned in and whispered that I had a nice ass. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. He started laughing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He reached for my pen. He then started writing things on it. I leaned over and noticed it is the game task list. I looked up and he is peering down at me with a smirk playing on his lips. That sneak.

"Alice dropped this and I picked it up. I am doing well for just starting. What do I get if I win? A date with you perhaps?" I sat dumbfounded. He wanted a date with me. I am not fugly or a butterface, but I am no way in his league. I must be that drunk that I hit my head when I tripped on the stairs and fabricated this all.

"When are you available this week. You could finally try out my cooking." Cooking? Oh yeah the reason I get to see him. He is a regular customer to the store. My mind is all fuzzy as I tried to comprehend everything.

"Since I have your number now I guess I could just call you and make arrangements," he said as we grabbed his phone and programmed the number I had written down. He must of hit send because my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up, by not answering it.

"Good it works" He smiled back as he put his phone and game list away. "How much longer are you playing this game? I was thinking you should throw in the towel and let me take you to breakfast." I nodded like an imbecile. He grinned and grabbed me hand. I stood up. He then came around and lifted me off the ground.

"Don't want you too fall. Better to have you in my arms where I can keep you safe." He carried me down to the first floor. He spotted Emmett and headed over.

"Em how about we take these lovely ladies to breakfast?" At these words Emmett's smile grew.

"How about it Rosie? Up for so pancakes?" She was grinning wickedly at her. She nodded. She then wiped out her phone and sent a group message out saying the game was over. Turns out Angela, Leah, and April already left a few minutes ago. Jessica and Lauren texted back saying they were staying. They met some guys and was going to head out with them. So It turned out to just be the six of us heading to get some food. I probably need it with all the drinks I had. Rose took my game sheet from me and Edward handed over Alice's sheet. We all tried to cram into Edwards Volvo. It was a tight fit. We gave Emmett the front since he was so big. Alice sat on Jasper's lap. Not the safest thing to do. The cop's daughter in me screamed that this was illegal. I tried to keep from looking at Edward, because when I did I saw him looking at me through the rear view mirror. I tried to occupy myself with watching Rose calculate the numbers from the sheets. She got everyones before she left the club. She actually hunted down Jess & Lauren.

"There was a tie. The winners were Alice and myself. We will split the pot. I better text the other girls. It looks like Alice made a killing in phone numbers, pictures and dances. I did well in drinks, dances, and kisses." She said this as we got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

"How many numbers did you get Alice," Jasper asked.

"Only a few. Not too much." She said while we were being seated.

"What was the number, Alice?"

"Oh, all right. I got 15."

"Bella how many did you get," Edward asked.

"I don't remember." I lied.

"She got 11 numbers." Rose blurted out. _Thanks Rose_.

"What did you guys do with all the numbers," Emmett asked.

"We were all to keep them in our purses," Rose answered.

"Can we see them," asked Jasper. The rest of the guys agreed. We girls exchanged looks. Alice shrugged to us. We got our purses out and emptied them of the numbers we received. Edward reached over and grabbed the camera that fell out of my purse. He then took the numbers and the camera and placed them in the busboy bins to be disposed of. The other guys followed suit. Alice, Rose, and I just looked awestruck. I know why I was. He was jealous enough to throw them away. But I knew he had no need to worry. He is the one I have been thinking about for a few weeks.

I saw Emmett reach over and grab a task sheet then looked it over. He would look up ever once in a while to look at Rose. Jasper viewed the list too. Edward did not. He has seen it. He just kept watching me. He asked Rose to see my sheet. At this the boys looked at him and then at Rose wanting to see the Alice and Rose's sheets as well. Oh my. This may not be good.

I watched Edwards face as he scanned my sheet. I noticed his hands gripping the paper tightly. He then put down the sheet. You could tell he wanted to say something but kept quiet. Emmett did not though.

"Rosalie how many guys did you give body shots to?"

"Yes."

She just looked at him drawing out the silence before responding. "Just one guy got a few body shots."

Emmett looked like he was holding back some anger. But then Rose spoke.

You were the only guy that got body shots Em." At this revelation Emmett calmed down and a smile grew on his face.

"Edward did you get a body shot, because I feel jipped. I did not get one Alice." I wanted to laugh. Jasper just turned the mood around. Alice whispered that he would get his later. This made me smile. I looked back at Edward. He did not respond to his question right away. I know the answer. No he did not get one.

When Jasper looked at Edward he knew that he had to answer.

"No, you were not the only one to not get one." He said that to jasper with a serious face. He then looked at me. That crooked smile appeared and he continued. "I would love to have mine later too."

Did it just get hotter in here? I turned my head so I would not have to look at him. I did catch Rosalie's face. She was smirking. I then heard Alice's giggle.

* * *

R & B Bar Game.

1. See who gets the most phone numbers. You need to keep each one you receive. They have to be written down. Pretend you do not have your cell phone. (Each number is 1 point)

2. You need to collect a lighter. (Red & Blue 1 Point, Green & Purple 2 Points, Yellow 3 Points, all others ½ Point)

3. You have to ask a guy to dance. (Regular 1 Point, Dirty 2 Points)

4. Take you picture with random guys (1 Point of each guy, Suggestive pictures 2 Points)

5. Walk up to a couple and turn to the guy and tell him that his girl is one sexy bitch. (1 Point)

6. Ask a guy if you can put lip gloss on him. (Using the wand 1 Point, Using your lips 2 Points)

7. Get a guy to buy you a drink. You can accumulate this one. (1 Point)

8. Use a cheesy pick up line on a guy. (1 Point)

9. Ask a guy if he wears boxers or briefs. (1 Point)

10. Get the deejay to play a really embarrassing girlie song. (1 Point)

11. Got up to a guy and take his hat off and put it on your head. Then ask if if it looks good on you. (1 Point)

12. Tell a guy he has a nice ass. (1 Point)

13. Pretend you know a guy and tell them a funny story that happened to both of you. (1 Point)

14. Talk the bartender into letting you make a few drinks behind the bar. (1 Point of each drink)

15. Go up to a guy and turn to your game partner and kiss her. Then ask it the guy to grade you on the kiss, 1-10. (Peck 1 Point, Full on Dirty Kiss 5 Points) (Grade one - five 1 Point, Grade six - nine 2 Points, ten 5 Points)

Code Names

Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 

Rosalie: Lola Bella: Misty Leah: Angel Jessica: Tammy

April: Sasha Alice:Mercedes Angela: Ginger Lauren: Cami

* * *


	9. Sunday in the Park

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them. If I had my way, which will never happen, my days and nights would be spent with a certain vampire.

Chapter 9- Sunday in the Park

I woke up to a splitting headache. I turn my head and wish the sun were not shining today. My eyes slowly focus and I see I am at Rose's house. I get up and head to see if she is still asleep. I open the door and peer in. Oh it looks like she is not alone. I shut the door and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and gasp. I debate whither to wash my face quickly or wait until I get home and take a shower. Wash it is. I will text her later. No sense leaving a note she will not find in this mess. I look around. It seems Alice got her stuff before she left. I change into yesterdays clothes. I do not want to look like I am doing the walk of shame. Especially if I did not get the benefit of pleasure beforehand. I start to head out the door and stop. The sun it burns, my precious. We need the one sunglasses to rule them all. Gosh, that is bad. I am so not with it if I resort to saying movie lines very badly.

My eyes still ache as I enter my place. I put down my stuff and look into the fridge. I need to go shopping. I work in a store, yet my fridge is bare. I grab some clothes from my room and prepare to take a nice long hot shower to wash away my aches. I replay the night and remember Edward. Each thing he said to me is burned in my brain. I am starting to overheat and it is not from the shower. I get out and finish getting ready. It came to me that I don't remember saying goodbye to Edward. I thought about it as I did my hair. I must have fallen asleep on the way home, since I do not remember arriving at Rosalie's place.

I go back out to retrieve my stuff to get the phone out of my purse. I flip it open and notice I got a few texts.

Bella,

Had a great time. We will definitely have to do something like this again. Talk to you soon.

Alice

Misty,

It was a pleasure spending time with you. I hope you night was a good as mine.

Edward

I decided to text them back before I go shopping.

Alice,

You made the night so much fun. I am happy I got to know you. Talk to you later.

Bella

Edward,

I too had a good night. Thanks for getting my home safe. I am sorry I fell asleep. Talk to you soon.

Bella

I went to grab my money and keys then headed for the door. Right when I get outside my phone beeped. I look to see a number I do not know calling.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, Bella. I hope you do not feel too bad." It was Edward. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"No I am alright. A little tired."

"Are you up for some lunch?"

"Actually I was heading to the store. Looks like my refrigerator is empty."

"Perfect timing. How about we meet at your store and go shopping? We can grab lunch from there." I think it over. Why not. Let the dream continue.

I agreed and headed off to the store. I was in my car on the way and realized that I just threw myself together, no makeup or anything special. Oops. Too late now.

"I park in near the front. I haven't parked this close since I applied for the job. I walk towards the store and there standing off to the side is Edward. He looked good. He saw me and smiled. He came over to me and greeted me with a hug. Blush released and headed for level two. He placed his hand on my lower back and guided me into the store. He grabbed a smaller carriage. We walked around and picked out some fruits and vegetables. He just followed me around quietly. We headed towards the prepared food department and stopped by the sandwich counter and we each picked out a sandwich. I stopped to get some bread for home. I decided to not get anything that needed to perishable. We continued out shopping and headed to the registers. It was a quick visit. I did not get stopped, which I am pleased with. How would I explain this to people if they asked. Too early for answers. Edward tried to pay for all the food. I put a stop to that. I was not going to let him buy my groceries. Edward carried the bags over to my car. He mentioned eating out lunch at the fountain in the new courtyard.

It was so nice out. We sat at a bench facing the fountain. We sat and talked about the fountain, which Jasper designed. Then we talked about Edwards new job, how I met Rosalie, how he met Jasper, etc. It was a nice little get to know you session. I felt comfortable being here with him. After we finished eating we walked over to the book store. We ended up sitting down in the comfy chairs that they have in the store and discussing various novels. It seems he loves to read like I do. His taste vary slightly. He reads fantasy & sci-fi novels as well as the classic ones I read. Our discussion came to a close as Edward was reminded by a text that dinner was at five and it was four now. I hated that this had to end. It was the best Sunday I can remember having. We left it with a hug and I drove home to try to keep myself of thinking of him.

When I got home I put away my groceries. I thought about going back out to get the rest, but said forget it. I will just lounge around reading one of my new books. I looked in my bag to choose and noticed another book. This is not mine. I lift it up and took a look at it. It looked like one of Edwards. I see a piece of paper sticking out.

_Bella,_

_Take a chance and read it. You might be surprised with something new._

_Edward_

My crazy imagination spun that to mean something else. I invisioned he wanted me to try him and experience a new adventure.


	10. Plans with Alice

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them. If I had my way, which will never happen, my days and nights would be spent with a certain vampire.

Chapter 10- Plans with Alice

Got a text from Alice today. When I called her back she asked if I wanted to hang out. I told her sure. She said we could watch a movie and she would give me a pedicure. Sounds like fun. I was in. I just had to finish the rest of my shift. It was not too busy today. Today was a catch up day. Trying to recoup from the weekend. We got slammed yesterday it seems. I decided to do a little department housework and sweep up under the display tables. There is always fallen fruit and vegetables under these things. I was bending over trying to see if I got everything from under the tomato one when I heard the best voice in the world.

"Interesting view I have here. Seems to be half a beautiful woman." I start to blush, but you can't tell due to all the blood rushing to my head at this angle.

I straighten up and and look at the tastiest thing in my department by far. Edward is dressed up in some nice suit pants and a button down shirt. It may be so simple, but on him it is delectable.

"Fancy seeing you here this early. What is the occasion?" I smirked back to hid my inner conference.

"Oh I have back to back appointments until late tonight and will not be making dinner tonight. I did not want to miss out on my daily visit to you, so I thought I would stop in to see you to say hi."

That is sweet of him to say. I am not sure I know how to respond. So go with what is safe. Talk about work.

"So the office is getting more patients, is that why you are so busy?"

"Carlisle decided that we would accept more since I joined his staff. The problem is the new receptionist may have taken on too many. I am going to be there until nine now. Carlisle said he will take a look at he new schedule of patients to see if we it looks like it will be an ongoing situation. I usually would not mind but I have a new outside interest that I hate to neglect." With that last line his cute little crooked smile shone. I think time lapsed before I came to my senses.

"Really, new hobby. Yes I bet your stove will be saddened by the news. It will simply cry all night while you are at work eating your take out." I try to joke away the tension that rose from his last statement.

"Well that may be true but I was talking about you." His gaze flipped me upside down. The tension was back and stronger.

"Me...well...um." There it goes again speechless.

"I enjoy talking to you so much I lose track of time. I really wanted to see you this early in the week and have you over for dinner. My schedule is not permitting that, so I have another option. How about we make plans for Saturday?"

Of course he had to pick Saturday. Charlie asked me to come down to visit. It has been a little since I was over. He said he missed my home cooked meals.

"Sorry I have plans with my Dad on Saturday." He looked crestfallen. I hated seeing him sad. I liked the smile even if it turned me into a stupid teenage girl.

"Well I guess we will just have to live with these little visits for a little while longer." He smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"Do you like to go for walks?" I had a simple idea that I wanted to see if he would go for.

"Yes..."

"I just thought that maybe you would like to go on one, one of these nights to unwind after a long day of work. I could join you. Maybe even stop for a little ice cream at the shop in the center." There I threw my idea out. Felt a bit bold. A smile lit his face. This time reaching his eyes.

"What a wonderful suggestion. I think you are right. A walk would be a nice way to end the night. The company would be appreciated. When do you suggest I go for this walk?"

"Um..how about Tuesday?" I looked at him hesitantly.

"If that is when you suggest, then Tuesday at seven. Do you think that will work for you?"

I thought it over and nodded. Looks like I have dates with two Cullen's this week.

He left and with him a promise of tomorrow I went back to work. Back to mucking the moldy food from under the tables. Glamorous. A thought hit me. Maybe I should go back to school. Get my bachelor's degree. I have my associate in general studies. Plus my office automation certificate. I rather not work in an office. Did that already. Maybe take some business oriented classes with some in finance. Open up me own business or something. The book store they had was very general. It was nice but maybe something more intimate. This area loves to eat out so I could do the whole bookstore coffee shop/bakery. Hmm.

Getting home straight after my shift I decided to ring Alice. Worked out better than I thought. She was home and said to head over we would order some pizza. I got her address and changed into some less fragrant clothing. Onions the smell likes to stick to you. I don't notice it but I have been told there is a slight stench.

Alice lived in a nice apartment not too far from my house. I was there in no time. I barely was at the door when it opened. She looked all excited to see me. As I was about to walk in, Jasper was heading out with a wish for us to have a pleasant evening. Alice decided that he needed to visit with Emmett while we visit. It did not take much to convince him. What guy wants to watch girlie chic flicks and smell nail polish? Definitely not him.

We were trying to decide what to watch. Do we go with a classic or something new on cable? We decided to go classic romantic comedy. Alice poured us some wine and had all the supplies out. I was having a nice time. That is until she mentioned Edward. I tensed up.

"I noticed at the club that you and Edward got along nicely. Did you know each other before?"

"Yes I met Edward at my job. He comes in a few times a week for groceries." I tried to pass it off as it being nothing unusual. She saw through it.

"But its more than that right. You guys looked so comfortable together."

"Alice if you remember, I was half if not all the way in the bag. I was doing things that night that were not in my character. I have a feeling you did somethings that were usual for you too." I tried to empathizes the point that we were very crazy and not to judge those actions on common occurrences.

"Yes I know that was uncharacteristic behavior for us all. I am not talking about that as much as I am about how you looked at each other. You can tell there was something there. I can sense it." Next she is going to tell me she is psychic.

"Yes were are becoming good friends. We have similar interests."

"He hasn't asked you out yet?" Damn I can't lie she will know.

"Yes he has" That is good keep it short and sweet. Maybe that will be enough.

"And?" I guess not.

"Our schedules did not match up this week to go out to dinner."

"So you are not seeing him this week?" Double Damn

"We are going to meet up Tuesday for a walk." The smile that spread across her face got me nervous. Her serious expression long gone now as her happiness seeped through. Luck was on my side as the movie was over and so are my feet. There are dry enough to go home. I said my goodnights and headed back home. That little pixey has the ability to crack through any secret and lay it out for us to see. Not too comfortable with it but I hate to make her unhappy.

As I got home I finally got that call from Rosalie. Not too big on the details of her night after I passed out. She is really happy. Can put on a front as I hear her gush about her new man. She is off the market. They are officially together. After I got off the phone my thoughts were of tomorrow and the walk I have planned with my own piece of heaven.


	11. Ice Cream

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them. If I had my way, which will never happen, my days and nights would be spent with a certain vampire.

AN-Sorry about the delay in update. Babies can be demanding.

Chapter 11- Ice Cream

My mind was not on my work today. I made a few mistakes. I brought a lady who was looking for scallions over to the shallots. I told a customer we were out of green beans when we had 2 cases in back. The best mistake was when I stickered all the banana the organic code and they turned out to be conventional. I had to strip off all the stickers. It was just lucky I did not put the bananas on the stand or that would have created a whole different mess. I made a few people laugh when I fell over the u-boat. They made sure I was alright before they started laughing. I have a bruise the size of a grapefruit on my thigh.

Edward came in only briefly. He said he would meet me at the front of the store outside and we would start are walk from here. We changed the time to eight-thirty. He had a few patients and the last one canceled so he was available after eight. You can tell neither of us wanted him to leave, but he did reluctantly.

The day got better. One of the clerks was leaving for another job so the gang planned an outing to celebrate his new job and make sure he had a great going away party. The last one we had was fun. There was a lot of drinking and everyone declared their love for everyone else. I remember taking a lot of pictures that night. There were a few butt shots. Thank goodness they were all clothed, well there was one that was not. I always thought the kid had a nice butt now I have a picture of his naked tush. I think I kissed more people on the cheek that night than in my whole life. I even dragged Rosalie to that going away party. She had a good time. She left the bar with someones shirt. We ended up at a Halloween bash with people we did not know. It was Rose, Tyler and myself plus a few of the people we saw at the bar that night. I didn't even recognize her when she was standing in front of me playing pool in a wig and different clothes. Someone lent her a Halloween costume.

This going away party we plan on having at the local Chinese Restaurant down the street from work. There will be Karaoke for us to make fools of ourselves. Looks like it will be a bigger crowd then our last going away party. We planned it for this Friday.

The talk of that evening was spreading the department and moral was high due to impending celebration.

I was happy that we were meeting later than planned. It gave me a chance to clean up. I felt like I smelled like onions. I did my best to look good, but not so he could tell I was stressing over it like I was. I kept it casual with nice dark jeans and dark blue long sleeve fitted shirt.

Here I was walking to the front, trying to calm myself. I was flustered. I checked the time again. I am late. Yes I was nervous. Anticipation gets me every time. As I walk towards the the IN door I see him. He looks like he changed. His dress pants were exchanged for a nice pair of fitted jeans. His button down work shirt is now a nice comfortable pull over shirt. Its the smile that has my heart racing a bit faster.

"Good Evening, Bella. I hope your day was good." He started leading me towards the town center.

"Yes, it was. How was yours?"

"I was very anxious today. I couldn't wait for my walk. I am doing well now." He looked sideways at me with a shy smile.

He saw someone heading towards us and took the opportunity to take my hand and lead me toward the building to give them room to pass. He did not let go of my hand when they continued on by. I had a very pleasant tingle going up my arm. He started talking about his day in more detail and asked about mine. I mentioned the going away party and how the department was looking forward to letting off some steam and partying. He laughed. He inquired on when and where. He said he had been there before. Alice has dragged him there to listen to her singing on Karaoke nights. I thought about inviting him, but was unsure if he would feel comfortable with all my work friends. I decided not to.

"Looks like the schedule for next week is going to be rough again, but Carlisle said that it will be leveling out the week after that. I really wanted to have you over for dinner this week. How is your Saturday, are you free?"

"I don't think I have any plans yet. I work until six-thirty. After that I am free."

"How about I come over here at the end of your shift? We can walk back to my place since I am right across the street."

"Sound good to me." These eleven days are going to be tough. I am going to be counting down the days until our dinner date.

We made it to the shop and placed our orders. He paid of course. We headed back towards the fountain and sat down on our bench. It was different this time. He had his arm around the back of the bench sitting closer to me. We were quiet enjoying the sounds of the fountain as we ate. I felt his arm slip around me and pulled me a little closer to him. I went a step further and placed my head on his shoulder. I heard him sigh. It was a content sigh. His fingers started making light patterns on my arm. The tingle of holding his hand was starting to build again. My mind started wandering about what else I could be doing with him right now. His smile popped into my mind and I started to think about kissing him. After I realized where I was and who I was with the blush started to come out full force. I guess he was watching me because I heard his chuckle.

"What are you thinking about that made you blush so beautifully?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing you say. ....I don't believe you. I think it was something that I may find interesting."

"Well you are not going to find out."

He looked unhappy. "I really wish I could read your mind. I bet it would be fascinating. I could spend a lifetime in there and never be bored."

I had to turn away and try to keep myself from not blushing further. He did not pry, even though you could tell he was dying to know.

He walked me back to my car. I dreaded leaving. I knew I would only be seeing him for a few minutes each day. It is funny how I use to look forward to his visits and now they are not enough. I wanted more. I wanted more Sunday lunches at the fountain, walks around town and night spend cuddling in his arms. Was I setting myself up for disappointment? My train of thought ended when I noticed we were facing my car. He looked unsure of himself. I felt nervous. He leaned over and took my keys from my hand and unlocked my door. He guided me to my seat and kissed my hand before shutting the door wishing me good night.

I was in a daze as I started my car and drove way. I watched him watch me drive away and then turn to walk towards his condo. I got home and the daze still lingered as I got ready for bed. Daydreams turned into night dreams as I fell asleep think of him holding me close like he did on the bench.


	12. Sing a Little Tune

Disclaimer-I do not own characters used in this story. I merely borrowed them. If I had my way, which will never happen, my days and nights would be spent with a certain vampire.

Chapter 12-Sing a Little Tune

The week went on and guess what they stuck me in back again. I usually don't mind it, but I don't get to see Edward when they do that. He did ask for me, but I missed him each time. I was either on break, on lunch, taking out the trash, or running an errand outside the store. Just my luck. I did get a text message saying me missed seeing me at work. I wonder if it would be weird if I stopped by his work with some dinner to drop off. Hmm... that is a thought. Not sure if we are at that step yet. Today is the day of the going away party. I will have to jet home and clean up quickly and then come back down here to meet everyone at the restaurant. We plan on have dinner before heading into the back part to the bar where the singing takes place.

It is amazing how fast you can get ready when you are crunched for time. I accomplished what Rose does to me in a quarter of the time. I would not meet the level of artwork she does to me, but I am presentable. I grabbed my camera and phone and shoved them in my pocket as I headed out the door.

The restaurant had put the group in the back where they put 4 tables together. I got there just in time to order. By the sound of things and the glasses in front of everyone, the liquor is already starting to flow. Scorpion bowls were the next drink everyone had to drink. It was starting out to be a fun night. Stories about the clerk leaving were told and pictures taken. Near the end of the meal, people started call others to join in the next part at the bar. I pulled out my phone and stared at it. Do I call Edward and invite him down? I chickened out and called Alice. I already new Rose could not come tonight.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi, Alice. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much why?"

"Well a bunch of us from work are at Lotus down the street having dinner and we are heading to the back soon to join in the Karaoke. I was wondering if you would like to come down and sing with us?"

"That sounds like fun. I will get dresses and be down there ASAP. See you in a few. Bye"

The gang paid the bill and we all filtered into the bar. The bar looked like it was drawing a nice crowd tonight.

I was sitting beside Kelly sipping my drink watching Tyler and Ben sing Hotel California by the Eagles. The next thing I know I am engulfed in a hug by Alice.

"Hey Bella"

"Alice it is nice you were able to make it."

"I love to sing. I'm glad you invited me. By any chance did you call Edward to see if he was free?"

I started to blush as I sheepishly turned my head. "No I did not. I thought he would be too tired from his long week." I try to lie convincingly. I don't think I achieved it though.

"You were to afraid, right?"

"No...Well Maybe...Yes" I felt ashamed.

"It is a good thing I called him and told him to come on down." My head whipped around so fast. I then saw the self satisfying smile on her face. The all knowing smile.

"What! You did?" You can hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Yes I did. He should be here any moment." She turned toward the bar ordering us some drinks. I finished mine that was in front of me and then started the one she gave. I feel anxious all of a sudden. I want to see him. I was siking myself out for no reason.

I tried to focus back on the singers as Alice went up to look at the book and pick out a song to sing. I felt a hand touching my back and then that voice whispering in my ear.

"This is a nice surprise. I come down to meet Alice and I get to see you. I am happy I did not turn her down now."

That drink hit me and I decided to play. "Oh really. I thought you knew I was down here. I did tell you on Tuesday where I would be. Are you sure you are not stalking me?" I turned and tried one of his dazzling smiles on him. Well the best I could.

Edward just looked at me. His eyes looked like they clouded over. Maybe it did work. Score! Happy dance. He then blinked and turned the tables.

"I do remember you saying that now. There is no need to stalk when you have Alice doing the work for you." He smiled as he took my hand and pulled me away from the bar. I saw the gang off to the side. Edward noticed them waving to me so he headed towards their tables. He slid out a chair for me and then took the one beside me. Alice came over and grabbed another chair. She was so excited. She was almost bouncing. I looked over at Edward. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Do you plan on singing Bella?"

"No, I just like to watch. I can not carry a tune to save my life. Can you sing?"

"I can sing a little."

"Oh please Edward. You sing beautifully. Stop being modest." Alice looked at Edward disapprovingly.

"Edward you have to sing."

"I don't know? I will think about it."

"Edward will be singing. I already put in a request for him." Alice smile was criminal.

"Alice! Fine I guess I am singing. Only one song Alice. Do I want to know what I am singing?" Edward looked questionable at Alice. She just smiled.

"Great. I can only imagine what she chose."

Now I had to laugh. I did not have any siblings and it was fun to see them bug each other. Even if it is just Alice egging him on.

"I can't wait to hear you sing." I smiled over at him.

He reached over and dragged my chair closer and threw his arm along the back of the chair placing his hand on my bicep. He gently rub the area as he leaned in to whisper. "I have no idea what I am singing but I will be singing it for you." He then kissed my temple.

I just about melted. The tingling from the other day was back. I looked over at Alice and she winked at me. I then noticed Kelly. She was staring open mouthed in shock. I guess she recognized him from the store. Hah! I wanted to laugh at her. He is with me. I heard them call Alice's name and she ran up. She sang wonderfully. Her voice was like bells soft and angelic. She received a lot of applause. As she was heading back Edward's name was called. He looked over at me smiled and advanced towards the mic. The song started and recognized it. Alice picked a love song. Edward rolled with it and started singing Elton John's Your Song. He did have a beautiful voice. He also didn't lie. For the whole song he just looked at me. I believe my face is crimson with the amount of heat coming off of it. I had so many emotions going through me. I was embarrassed, happy, and hopeful. Those were the ones I recognize. I still had a whole slue I could not identify as quickly. I felt so drawn to him. The room at one point felt like it faded away. The crows disappeared and I could only feel Edward and I alone. I felt a burning start in my stomach. The moment ended when the crowd applauded as the song ended and the next singer was called to the stage. Edward kept his eyes on my as he crossed the room. His arm drifted back over the back of the chair as he pulled me close.

"I hope you enjoyed your serenade."

I was so caught up in his eyes that I was delayed with my response. If you could call saying aha a suitable statement. He must have because he beamed at me. Alice decided to make it known that she was there.

"Edward that was wonderful. You were better than I remembered. Maybe it was the fact you had someone to sing to this time." She then went off with some quiet giggles as she walked towards the bar for another beverage.

"I agree with Alice. I believe you even made a few fans with the applause and looks those girls were giving you. You dazzle them."

"I did not notice. I was only paying attention to one girl. Do I dazzle you?" He gave me that smile that must push some button in my brain because my mouth just opens and out pours my honest thoughts.

"Frequently." I can't believe I said it. I can't seem to not tell him the truth when he looks at me like that. Words just flow out of my mouth. Any sort of filter I have seems broken as I just put out all things I rather stay hidden.

The noise of a chair scraping brings me out of my fog. Alice places her drink down as she just starts talking away.

"You know sometimes it is nice going out without Jaz. I get to find out if I still have it. Some nice looking man at the bar just bought me this drink."

"Alice I think you will still have it for many more years. I don't think you need that as a confirmation of your beauty. Plus you look very demure compared to our most recent outing. Last time I'm surprised you did not get inquiries of your hourly rate."

Alice's giggles started mine off. We were completely lost to the world. As we finish up I look over and Edward has a bemused look on his face. I then remember his long week.

"Edward I just remembered you had a tiresome work week. I am sorry if we cut into your chance to catch up on your sleep."

"That is sweet of you to be concerned, but this is exactly what I needed after being lost in the never ending patients. Plus I get to see you. I thought I would not get a chance since are schedules are just not cooperating with us. I am lucky that this chance came up. I'll sleep in Saturday morning. I don't have plans until mid-day."

I sat back and enjoyed watching my co-workers getting pissed and singing like they are rock stars. I feel sorry for those that are actually opening tomorrow at five in the morning. Looking over I saw Alice sipping on her drink chair dancing to the music. The night wore on and I enjoyed talking to both Edward and Alice. Alice will be going on another work trip soon. She was excited about the after work activities that would entertain her. Edward talked on how working for him surpasses his expectations. The two of them are close and the respect Edward has for him makes it admirable to work with him.

I felt the shift in the night. The evening was coming to a close. The group was starting there laborious goodbyes with calls of "Good Luck" to the farewell team member. I joined in but did not feel the sentiment too much. I was not close with her. It was not because I did not like her. It was because I did not have to work one on one with her. She was a floral clerk where I was produce. We are on the same team, but separated by tasks. I was dreading more saying goodbye to Edward tonight than anyone else. Alice came up and gave me a hug and mentioned calling me Monday. She gave Edward a hug and kiss and we watched he get into her car and drive off. Edward turned towards me and he sighed. He took my hand and led me off towards my car.

"I had a wonderful time. I am glad Alice called. It was the best Karaoke night I have ever had. I hope I will be able to see you this week when I can stop by."

"I had a good time as well. You and Alice made this night a lot more enjoyable. I am glad Alice called you too."

"Bella?" Edward paused looking unsure of what he was going to say. It made me nervous. "I was wondering why you did not call me to invite me down?"

_Oh no! _Just looking into his eyes made me contemplate what I should say. I look away pretending to watch Kelly getting into her car._ Do I tell him it was because I thought he needed the rest? I can't tell him it was because I was scared to. Better go with his long work week and I thought he would be too tired. Yes I'll go with that. _I look back up at him.

"I chickened out" _God I am pathetic._

"You were scared to call me?" He looked amused.

"Yes" _No use denying it now._

"Bella, you should never fell scared to call me. I like when you call. In fact you are allowed to call me whenever you feel like. I don't care if it is to talk, make plans, or just to sit on the phone with no reason what so ever. Alright?"

"Alright."

"So you will call for whatever reason?"

"Yes." The smile that spread across his beautiful face stopped my heart.

"I really hate for you to leave, but you should get some rest. Can you ring me twice when you get home to let me know you are home safe?"

"I will do that."

"Thank you." He then leaned over and kissed my cheek. He leaned back and opened my car door for me while keeping eye contact. "Good night Bella. Sweet Dreams."

I was silent as I got into that car. It is amazing how a simple kiss on the check can send my hormones flying. It seems like all I do is drive away from Edward. I remember doing this before. I absolutely hate it. I will have to change that for sure.


	13. Going Home

Disclaimer: Do you really need me to say I do not own them. Like I could ever hold a candle to the characters she wrote.

Chapter 13- Going Home

Oh My!! I woke up with a start. That was very intriguing. I have never had a reverie like that before. My body is reacting very physically to that dream. I feel a layer of sweat and s bit of dampness down south. I now can say I know what they have been talking about all these years. My heart is still racing a bit. My breath is shallow.

I gather my clothes and head to the shower to calm myself down. The affect of that man is pushing me in a direction I am not familiar with. My past relationships have never had me so worked up. I try to refocus my mind because now my mind is racked in confusion. I know apprehension will no indubitably set in. I do not need to ruin anything before it really gets going.

Work will just be a fog of reflections that I will rack my brain to figure out. I just hope I don't jumble up at work too much.

No time for thinking when you have a rush like it was a holiday. Seems like everyone had a need to stop for groceries. I worked non-stop. I didn't even get my lunch until five and I was out at six-thirty. The weather was so nice that the warm air melted the ice in the bins a lot quicker than usual. I was working the floor so I helped by keeping them filled so we don't get fined by the state for the products temperature going below the standards. Watermelon was flying. I jumped back to help cut some quarters so the stands would have some slices. The full melons were selling too. Another thing they did today that made us get backed up was a new event called dinner theater. They had Kelly out on the floor making kabobs from scratch and just putting them together, There was no samples so customers were totally confused by it. It is an interesting idea, but to have a prep girl just doing her work on the floor with out any explanation was a query to most people. Of course my day would not be complete without the inescapable Mike flirting away while he built a display in produce.

I tried to steer clear of him, but alas no luck. I needed to load product in that area.

"Hey Bella, I heard about the Lotus night. You should have called me. I would have loved to sing a few songs for you." The smile he sent me did not achieve its desired affect. I was more turned off than turned on.

"Oh I'm sorry. We forgot to give you a buzz. By the time that came around we had all had a few too many drinks and our minds were not thinking clearly." He is a nice guy but I am not attracted to him the way he would desire me too.

"Well next time you better." He laughed as he turned back to his display. He then told me about his night. They were down the street at the sports bar. It looked like there night was about the same as ours. Drinking, eating, and more drinking. They did their turn of embarrassing acts. Mike and Chris tried to play a hand at being pool shark and lost. You can even tell that he drank last night. Where is the hangover?

I was so happy by the end of my shift. I worked my butt off. It fell of somewhere around the time I did trash. I had my list of things I needed to get for the dinner tonight. I was not going to assume that there was anything really edible at Charlie's. That man does not eat right when I am not there. I had him all healthy when I left and it all went downhill since. Maybe I should start hiding vitamins in his tv dinners and beer.

At home I cleaned up quickly and grabbed my bag since I was planning on sleeping over. I called to let Charlie know I was on my way.

Charlie was outside finishing mowing the lawn when I showed up.

"Bells, it's great to see you. Jake is on his way. He is really excited about seeing you. You have been away too long this time."

"I miss you both too. I am sorry it has been so long. I only hope the meal I make tonight will soften the blow and my punishment won't be so sever. I even brought some different beers for you to try." I laughed as I head into the house. Dad grabs the grocery bags from the car

"Really?" He placed the bags down and started to look for them.

"Yah, I asked for some suggestions and there was a beer from Japan that was similar to the taste of a Bud. I figured I let you experiment to see what you thought. I also got a few bottles from Germany that has interesting descriptions on the flavors."

"I am game. Let's see...Here they are." He grabbed the first bottle from Japan and dislodged the cap with the bottle opener. He took a pull and leaned back against the counter. "Hmm, not bad. Muchas Gracias Bells."

I head the wolf call before I saw him. Jacob came right into the house, he is basically family. The smile he sent my way warmed me. He was my sun. I swear you could be in a bad mood and then he would show up and everything would be hunky dory. I like to think of him as the kindly giant. His massive height turns me into a munchkin. Jake engulfed me in a hug that had me lifting of the ground

"Where have you been? You are some best friend you know! I felt like you deserted me. It about gave me a complex."

"Sorry Jake. I will try never to do that again. You do know you could have called me right?"

"I know a way you can make it up to me. You will have to have to be on Quil, Embry, and my bowling team. You can be our fourth player."

Shock, that is what I am right now. Is he crazy? I look at his face. The puppy dog look he is giving me is already working.

"Jake, do I have too? You know with me on you team you will not win. Plus think about all the people I could injure."

"It is not about winning. It is about a bunch of people getting together and having a good time. We could loose and be at the bottom of the league and I will feel like I won because I got to spend all that time with you and the guys." He can be sweet. "As for you habit of causing some bruises, I am ready to give up a few of my friends to the chance they might perish in your wake." His sense of humor is killing me...I mean killing his friends. I guess it can be fun. Imagine all the people playing putting their lives in my hands as I swing my arms preparing to throw a ball down the lane. Now numerous visions cross my mind of all the diverse accidents I could cause. I start to cringe.

"It won't be that bad."

"I'm sorry. I just let my mind wonder to what could happen to the unlucky people standing around me. I'll do it though. I don't doubt that with you guys there it will be a fun experience." I say so loosely knowing I am both looking forward to the time I would be spending with my best friend and dreading the actual activity.

I sat listening to Jake go on about his latest piece of work at the garage. He was so happy. I missed this.

Jake and Charlie continues to catch up seated in the kitchen as I started making dinner. They offered half-heartedly, but I shooed them back to their seats. Jake then asked the question. Am I dating anyone? I tried to skirt the topic, but failing miserable Jake kept egging for an answer. Was I dating Edward? I am not sure. You can look at it in two ways. In one way, I am dating Edward. We have met up places. On the other hand we have not been on a date. We have not kissed or done anything that confirms dating. The doubt causes me to go with version two. I told Jake no. He can tell I am withholding information. He looks at Charlie and then back at me. I know he will ask for details later.

Diner was great. We continued to have a good time. Charlie told us unofficially that he had some trouble making kids at the high school up to loads of mischief. He relays the idiocy that these boys are under. There plans have always failed to reach their goals. He calls them bubbling idiots with no real imagination. The schemes the boys undertake leans to the outcome of them looking like fools. You can tell he is trying not too laugh as he complains they are taking up too much of the departments time. I am tired by the end of the long dinner. The boys help with clean up. I can't pass that up. I head off up to my old room to pass out. No time and energy for thinking or dreaming. I fall asleep with a completely blank mind.


	14. Surprised & Confused

AN- Sorry for the long delay. No reasons really can justify it enough. I am already in the process of writing chapter 15 and should have it up by tomorrow.

Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to Twilight or its characters.

Chapter 14- Surprised and Confused

Mondays are just great. Garfield eat your heart out. Yes I was working hard feeling anxious about seeing Edward today. I was racing around which probably was not the safest speed for me. I was working the greens wall. With the spray and the greens rack just recently prepared, the product was all wet so I was all wet. I do try to be neat when trying to fill in the display but it is not always possible. There usually leaves, stalks, and water littering the ground. I was not letting myself get diverted from my task. The Swiss Chard was looking beautiful. It was so crispy ans colorful. I should have been paying more attention to what was going on around me. When I tried to avert my attention towards a customer that was trying to get some greens near me I was startled and I stepped on a slippery patch of leaves and water. I was going down. My one thought was of course there would be plenty of witnesses since I was on the sales floor. Before I could reach the floor and undoubted land in one of my man-made puddles of sludge a pair of arms caught me and rescued me from me from a more embarrassing scenario. I peered up at me savior to see those heart stopping green eyes twinkling down on me.

"Edward." I was at a slight loss for words. He lifted me and moved me out of the way distancing me from the puddle. He did not release me fully. He still had his hands on my arms as to ensure that no other accidents could happen. "Thank you for saving me. That could have been quite the mess and I would have had to spent the day wet."

"Well since I rescued you, do I get a reward?" I was blushing at the thought of such a reward I like to give him.

"Of course kind sir, what do you suggest?" I watched him as he thought it over. I was absorbed into watching his mouth as it twitched while he pondered over the possibilities.

"I have an idea. Have you taken your lunch yet?"

"No not yet." I looked around and saw that there were two other team members on the floor in various locations so I knew I could go for one if I wanted to.

"Do you think your boss will let you leave for lunch now? I have an hour today since the office received a cancellation."

"Actually I don't see that as a problem. I will just let someone know. I be back after I put my cart out back." I walked off a bit fast due to me need to get back to Edward. I was thrilled that I was going to be spending my lunch with him. He beats ready a book any day. I put my cart in the cooler and told the buyer I was heading to lunch. With a nod of acceptance I punched out and took off my apron to join Edward up front. He followed me to pizza island and took a generous slice of southwest BBQ pizza. I picked up the veggie pizza. We took seats out on the patio and sat under one of the umbrellas. I have never used these before. It is actually nice out here.

"So how was your weekend Bella? Did you have a nice visit with your father?"

"Yes I had a great visit. I made dinner for my Dad and Jake and we caught up. I spent a lot of time laughing."

"You never mentioned a Jake before. Is he a relative?"

"No we are childhood friends. My best friend growing up. That boy have me into everything. " I smiled at the memories. " Speaking of getting me into things, he tricked me into joining his bowling league with Quil and Embry. I still can't believe that they will chance injure with my lack of coordination." I started t o chuckle at the thought. I looked up at Edward and noticed he had a slight frown. This confused me I thought about inquiring why, but he spoke up.

"You joining a bowling league with these guys? I did not know you like to bowl?"

"Well I can't bowl so as for enjoying it...I will enjoy the company not the actually activity. When we are together we have a few drinks play some cards joke around, and they will create some sort of mischief that I will no doubt be dragged into. I may have been tricked but I will have fun hanging with my boys."

"Hmm, so you are close with the other guys too?"

"Oh yes, I have known they just as long. We have grown up together. They just were not as close as Jake and I. But that is to be expected since we lived and slept at each other houses. Our parents even put us in the same crib to sleep and bathed us together when we were younger. Boy did we get dirty. I think it was Jakes goal in life back then to see how dirty he could get me. The mud and food fights were legendary. Granted a good portion of those started after I would trip and fall into a puddle or spill my lunch." I looked up at Edward after reminiscing. His face was blank, unreadable. I was disappointed he did not find this as humorous as I did. I might have been mad at the time but looking back at it I see it extremely hilarious.

"You and Jake ever date when you got older?" That was an odd question.

"Um, no. Neither one of us did any dating in school to each other or anyone else. I am not sure about him, but I was happy with how things were. Dating was not on my mind in high school." I was still a bit disconcerted.

"Hmm, so when are you participating in this league?"

"Wednesday nights. Which will be good because I have Thursdays to recuperate. Those boys can get rowdy. I see a few drinking contests in my near future.'

"So this league is just to serve the purpose of getting drunk and causing trouble for these guys?" His voice was stern and lost some of his earlier warmth.

"Not necessarily. It is a fourteen week league. They will not be doing that every week, just I will expect at some point for it to happen. There men in a mostly men league. I would not be surprised. I use to go visit them during the other leagues and I witnessed some rambunctious behavior but nothing all that bad."

"A men's league...You won't be the only girl there will you? "

"I dare say I will not be the only girl. There is always a few." I could see that this was not turning out to be a relaxing lunch so I tried to steer th conversation to something else. "So how was your weekend Edward? Did you have a nice Sunday with your family?"

At this Edwards face started to shift, as he spoke of his weekend his lightness and warmth returned. Me mentioned Alice talking about meeting up with me before she is set to leave on business. We also talked about Saturdays plans. He mentioned watching a movie after dinner and wanted to know if he should pick anything ups. We decided to see what was on demand that night on cable and go from there. I felt a disjointed feeling now that lunch was over. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed back towards his office. I headed back in to finish up my shift. My thoughts were going back to his moods during my talk of Jake. I tried to examine it from different perspectives. I was even to the point where I wondered if he was jealous or intimidated by m relationship with Jacob. I ended that thought with how could he with him looking like that and him being the utmost gentlemen. How could he ever feel inadequate. He has never even seen Jake. Maybe if he did he would. Maybe not. Jake is not and unattractive looking guy. If I was an outsider I would perceive him to be smoking hot looks and personality. But in retrospect to me I did not compare to Edward. My thoughts on the subject were cut off with the appearance of Mike.


	15. The Day Has Arrived Finally!

Disclaimer- I only wish I owned Edward but sadly I never will.

Chapter 15- The Day Has Arrived-Finally!

Today was the day. I am overwhelmed with excitement and anticipation. My day at work could not go fast enough. I brought with me to work a change of clothes and my bag of grooming supplies to freshen up before the date. I won't even bore myself with reliving my day. I just tried my best to look relaxed and not anxious. I ended work a little early so as to be ready for Edward. I was in the department talking to the closers when Mike walks up.

"Hey Bella. You looking good., hot plans tonight?" I turn around and try to make me response as neutral as possible.

"Yes I am meeting someone." At this he gets a bit nervous.

"Are you going on a date?" Before I could answer I voice I longed to hear responds for me.

"Yes she is. I hope I have not kept you waiting to long Bella." I turn to face him and he looks breathtaking. It is a simple buttoned down white shirt and a dark wash jeans. His hair looks like he had a recent shower. I try to keep myself from looking for any stray beads of water. I blush at my thought of where some may be lingering.

"No Edward, I have not been waiting long. Are you ready to go?" He has his eyes burning into mine. I wonder if he can sense my inner battles about my scavenger hunt. He reaches over and grabs my bag from my shoulder that contained my work clothes and shifts it to his and then takes my hand leading me out the door. He wished the two guys staring after us a good night as we leave through the in door.

Our walk is quite as we stroll toward his building. The air has a slight breeze and I feel the comfort from both the nice weather and the hand that is holding mine.

As we exit the elevator he directs me to the door to the left and smiles at me before fishing out his key to gain entrance. The sight and smell that hit me are amazing. The ceilings are over eleven feet with exposed brick walls. It was not overdone. I loved it. He had a corner unit. (to see the pics see my profile for link). After I was viewing the living space I really focused on the aroma permeating from the kitchen.

"What is that your are making? It smells absolutely delicious. I have no idea since you did not ask me for any help with a recipe this week."

"I know I was able to do it on my own. I came in last night after your shift to gather what I needed. I couldn't have you finding out. I wanted to surprise you. What you smell is a combination of different Italian dishes I prepared. I made a Baked Fennel with Parmesan, Italian Sausage Soup, and Eggplant-Ziti Parmesan. I even have a Sangiovese wine to go with the meal. I went with those since you seem to favor Italian." I was astounded. He made all this for me. I have never had someone else cook for me. I am usually the one that is in charge of making dinner. I knew he was going to do it, but to actually be here, smelling it, and have him tell me what he prepared filled me with such utter elation. I am probably blushing from my sheer joy. I look at Edward and his face mirrors my feelings. He face shows pride at making me happy.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I walk towards the kitchen.

"No, no. I did this for you. The only thing I want you to do is enjoy my food." He then went over and started placing the dishes on the table. It is obvious he had things finished before he came to get me and just had them warming until I arrived. The kitchen even looked quite cleaned for someone who just made an elaborate dinner. The only proof was the tell tale signs of left over pieces in the garbage can. I decided to play with him since the room was emasculate.

"Edward are you sure you made all of this? I only ask because your kitchen looks so clean like it has never been used." I bit my cheek to keep from smiling. I wanted to see if he took the bait.

"I will have you know that I am a very neat person. Thank you. I would not dream of leaving a mess out knowing you were coming over. I assure you that I made everything with my own hands. This meal was made with my own blood, sweat, tears and love." I could not hold it in an longer. I giggled. He caught on to my teasing now with a threat to make me eat every last bit and then eat desert. Of course he would not tell me what desert he prepared.

He went all out the food was delectable. I was packing it away like it was my last meal. I was almost afraid he would think me a pig with the amount I was ingesting. But the smile that graced his lips told me that he was pleased. Our talk over the meal was engaging. He told me of some stories of Alice, Emmett and himself as kids. I was able to get some good dirty to tease Alice and some for Rose to tease Emmett with. I told of some of my stories but avoid any with Jacob or the boys. I stuck with Charlie and my abnormal amount of accidents which resulted to many trips to the emergency room.

When dinner was over I was able to squeeze my way into the kitchen to help clean up and put any left overs in the fridge. He put up a fight, but caved when I pouted. I now know a weapon I can use on him. We worked well together even though I am new to his kitchen and we were finished in no time. There were some moments where I became breathless. The slight touches as he passed things or moved around me. I felt his hand on m lower back or on my shoulder. Each left me with the most wonderful tingle and warmth that slowly spread.

After all was in order we sat on the couch facing the television. He inquired what I would prefer to drink. We decided on some liquor. He brought out a bottle and two glasses. He left right after he deposit the glasses on the table. I followed his movements. He was back in the kitchen and opened a cabinet and withdrew a container. I could not see much after that until he was facing me again with a few objects in hand. I could see that on two plates sat the a confection of moist chocolate cake.

"Oh my." That is the only response I could give as I viewed them. I was not sure if I could fit that in my stomach but I should wanted to try." I did not let the cake leave my sight as Edward started talking.

"I brought them out now so we would not have to stop the movie to get them. Let's see what is on demand." After much discussion we decided on something a little out of my comfort one. It was a sci-fi/horror called Thirst. I was being daring when I agreed. I watched as Edward shut the lights off. The only light on was from a few candles and the tv. As I watch him, he explains the need to have very little light when watching scary movies.

"You better not turn out to be a vampire yourself and try to eat me." I was starting to get a little apprehensive about my movie choice with the lack of sight.

"Oh sweetheart vampires don't eat people we drink their blood...your blood." He displayed a evil smirk and then licked his lips with a smack. "You do smell delicious. Can I have a taste before the movie starts." He then stocks over to the couch jumping over it and laying me flat on it. I actually did of a combination squeak and scream. I was slightly shaking as he leaned in moving my chin up with his nose as his breath blew across my neck. I then felt wetness as his tongue licked a long line on my neck towards my ear. My breathing was erratic as my fear turned to something all together different. I felt a heat rise and my body started to react to his body pressed into me. I then felt his breath on my ear as he spoke. "You taste better than I imagined."

He must have felt the switch from my initial reaction for he rose and offered his hand to help we get reseated in my prior position. I decided to try to get myself under control so I tried to play it off. "Wow you had me convinced. You would make a great vampire. Well have to remember that for Halloween. That reminds me I will have to talk to Alice. I need to invite her out with us t hat night. The girls are going another girls night on Halloween."

Edward expression changed when talk of the girls night was mentioned. "Is this anything like the last one you had?"

"Not sure if we will be playing a game, but this might be similar. I know we are hitting a few different stops. Rose likes to check out a few different places. Each destination meets a purpose."

"Like what. This had me curious. Your last one was quite entertaining."

"I know we will be dressing up and going to a few bars that are advertising events they plan on having on Halloween. There are the usual costume contest or bar game contests. Some include buffets so we know we can nibble on some food to keep the alcohol intact in check. She is working on the logistics. If the bars and clubs are close together we can just take a taxi and walk from place to place like a bar crawl. Another option is taking a limo in case there is a scavenger hunt we participate in or if the stops are too far apart this way we can leave things in the vehicle." The second glass of wine was making me feel very talkative. I was explaining probably more than he asked for. "I know we will probable hit the strip club. There is always a costume party that night. Rose and I know the deejay so we get in for free, but then again why make a female pay to come in. It brings more business since guys will be buying more drinks, paying for more dances, etc. That is always an experience. You get hit on by the guys and the girls in that place. Then again the girls are trying to make money off of you. You know I had a girl there ask me for my number once. Rose was all excited when that happened. I love seeing what costumes they wear on Halloween. I find it fascinating." I stopped my rambling and looked over at Edward. His mouth was hanging open. I started to blush when I realized what I just told him. I ducked my head. "Are you ready for the movie? Should I press play?"

"Huh? The movie? Oh no I like to continue with this conversation. I really intrigued. So when you go to the strip club do you get a private dance?"

"Me?...Well I have been offered them to be paid for but I have never actually received one. Rose is the one who usually goes for it." I am not sure I want to know what he is thinking about this.

"Do you contemplate getting a dance." He then took a long swig of his drink.

"Um...I have thought about it, but I don't think I have been drunk enough when there to ever go through with it." Edward sat there mulling over my response. I thought about what he was asking me and decided to turn the questions on hi, in hopes to get them off of me. "Edward have you ever had a private dance?"

His eyes meet mine again when he answers. "No. I have never partook in that ritual. I have gone to the clubs. Obviously at Emmett's urgings, I went. I never found the appeal of having someone I don't know do something that could be so personal. If I were to have that done I rather it be with my girlfriend or wife. The appeal to a private dance from her would be much more gratifying. But I have to say the man in me could see the allure of watching another woman do that to my girlfriend." He had a glazed look as you could tell he was envision such a scene. I have to say I was conflicted. The idea made me hot, but only if I was involved and he was there watching. If he was thinking of two other women then he better beware. Plus which scene is he imagining. The girlfriend giving him one or the girlfriend receiving one.

"Have you ever given one Bella?" You can tell the alcohol he has been drinking during out discussion is addled his brain. He is very open with his questions and answers.

"Well, I have not given one to a man before. Rose and I took some classes for that kind of dancing plus pole dancing with some of the other girls." At this Edward finished off his drink and poured another. He also poured me one since mine was equally empty.

"Really. How..I mean, did you have to practice on anyone...how were you taught?" After his kept switching up the question he waited for my answer. I am not sure but it looks like he isn't breathing.

"Well we practiced on each other. As you can imagine we went to this class after having a few drinks at dinner. Rose was my partner so we traded off being the giver and receiver."

"Wow, I wish I was there to see that. I bet if would have been intoxicating." Again his glazed over look was playing the scenario for him. His lips rose on one side. He then shook his head ending it and a blush rose on his cheeks.

"I have never seen you blush before. What were you thinking?"

"I don't think you want to hear that just yet. Maybe in a few months."

"Hmm I think I might hold you to that. I bet if would raise my temperature."

"If not yours mine sure would amongst other things." He then reached over and selected the movie and sat back rearranging himself in a more comfortable position. I sat there watching him wondering on his little switch in mood. I then let my eyes wander to the screen as the opening credits start.

This movie was interesting. I even did the typical girly thing an clung to Edward. It had its moments of violence, gore, horror, and lastly sex. That was a very interesting part of the movie. You see I was still clinging to Edward when that part came on. Realization of where each part of my body was touching Edwards when the sex scene started. I think it hit him too. I was imaging Edward doing those things to me. And when the full frontal male shot came on screen I was not even picturing the actor I was thinking of Edward. My breathing became shallower. When the scene ended I found my hands were roughly digging into his thigh and chest. Awkward position to be found in I will tell you. I am not sure if I freaked him out or what. I did not even give myself a chance to find out. I ran to the bathroom claiming I needed to pee. No I really wanted a moment to get my breathing and heart down to a normal level. I came out and notice he paused the movie. I came out not meeting his eye and grabbed my plate with the cake and proceeded to pick at it. I didn't even use my fork I just used my hands. I heard the movie start up again.

Once my brain caught up to my actions I really started to taste the cake. When I did I literally moaned. That sure got Edwards attention because his head wiped around and he stared at my lips I put another chunk of moist chocolate cake in my mouth. I became aware of the fact I was not being all together neat. I saw that my fingers were starting to get caked in chocolate goodness. I apologized and looked around for a napkin. I did not see any so I went to rise to get one when a hand halted my movement keeping me seated. The same hand reached over and took my hand and drew it near his mouth. I watched in awe as Edward stuck out his tongue and licked my palm up my middle finger. My body instantly reacted to this wonderful torture. He then took my ring finger and engulfed it in his mouth to inhale the chocolate. This elicit another moan. I watched as Edward cleaned my hand with his very talented tongue wishing to find him using it to kiss me. With his other hand he took the plate from my hand and put it on the table. He then pulled my arm bringing me closer. His hands caressed my cheek as his face descended. Oh my god! The feeling of his lips on my is the best feeling I have ever experienced. I have never experienced a kiss like this before. If I knew it felt like this I would have jumped him the first day at the store, gossips be damned.

When it ended I was was saddened but if we continued I would have passed out from lack of oxygen. That would have been a climatic end to our first kiss.

"I am sorry I mauled you..." As he continued apologizing I blurted out my opinion.

"I'm NOT." I am not sure he even heard me.

"I could not control myself watching you eat the cake. It was the most erotic thing I have scene. Wait what did you say." He had the cutest look on his face that showed such innocence.

"I'm not sorry. That was the most consuming kiss I have ever had and if you don't kiss me again now I am going to attack you." With those words I was back in his arms continuing on my road to paradise. There will be plenty of time to talk later. I just want my lovin'.

I can say I am happy we never finished that movie because the alternative activity of kissing Edward senseless was far more enjoyable. I was so hating myself for leaving. Being a gentlemen he walked me to my car and spoke our goodbyes as we continues with my new favorite activity, kissing Edwards.

Driving home a mentally kicked myself for not being more like Rose and had my way with him. I am in real need for a cold shower or some kind of release. I stepped on the gas so I could get home and handle me current situation.


	16. What to Choose

Chapter 16- What to Choose

I was having the most erotic dream involving Edward of course, but I was suddenly pulled practically screaming out of it by the loud knocking coming from my front door. I moaned at the loss of the dream as I dragged myself to the door. After looking in the peep hole I opened it to a man holding a breathtaking variety of purple and white flowers. I stood there stunned looking like someone ran over me. The man finally handed me a clipboard to sign and exchanged it for the bouquet. In the unique shaped vase. He turned and walked away as I just stood there staring at the flowers. I finally woke up and turned to go back into my house and placed the vase on my table. I just sat there just viewing them. I swear after fifteen minutes I just realized that I should look for a card. I found it and opened it up.

Bella,

Thank you for a wonderfully evening.

I hope you will agree to go out again with me.

Edward

Is he kidding me. Did he actually think I would say no. I picked up my phone to call Edward.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning Edward. How did I sleep? Well I was having the most wonderful dream until I was woken from said dream by a delivery man. I was not happy that I was not able to continue with that dream." I tried to keep my voice stern.

"I'm sorry Bella..." I cut him off.

"No need to be. The flowers were gorgeous. Thank you." I let my voice return to its happy pitch hopefully dispelling any notion that I was really angry. But that did not mean I could not play. "I do expect you to make it up to me though." I brought my voice down an octave.

"Really how? What can I do?"

"Hmm. Let me see...I know you can reenact my dream so I can see how it ends up." I heard a gulp and figured my playing was going to have an affect.

"What was your dream about?"

"Well I guess it was a continuation of last night. The only difference is that I did not go home." I heard his intake of breath.

"Do you think you could do that for me Edward." His side was silent except for his breathing which picked up.

"Edward I am playing."

"You sure?"

"Yes, unless you find the idea appealing?"

"Oh you know I do you little vixen. It's just a shame I can't today. I have to be at my parents."

"Alright I guess I will just have to survive. Well I have to go I need to catch your sister before she heads over there too."

"Yes I remember the girls night plan of yours. Well I can't wait to hear the final details. Talk to you later?"

"Will do. Bye.

After Edward said his goodbye a called Alice. I let Alice know of plans and she was up for it. She would be back in town Wednesday. She was disappointed that she could not go shopping with us for our costumes. I told her we are probably getting them online. She told us to call her and we can all look online together. That sounded like a very good idea actually. We agreed to talk tomorrow when I was a Rose's. We would have the costumes express shipped.

When Monday evening came around I was sitting with Rose in her living room with our laptops on and running with takeout and our glass of wine. Alice was on speaker as we scrolled through the different sights and costumes. We were trying to decide if we were going to be getting costumes that were linked to each other or stand alone ones. We each had our initial idea preferences. I was looking at Pirates. It was a good idea if we all wanted to have our costumes relate. There were different versions of pirate costumes. They said it could be an option. Rose said she already knew what I was going to be.

"Bella you are going to be a naughty nurse." _Interesting idea._

"Oh my god that is perfect. Edward would just die if he saw her in the one I found on the nurse page third on the top."

"That is perfect. Bella you have to wear that one. Well it is either the white one, the black one, or the blue one. Those three are the best."

"Well the black is out of the question. Look it will probably not even cover my ass."

"True but it looks hot."

"We are so stereotypical. They say that on Halloween women want to dress like whores." I could not help but comment.

"Hey it is the one time we can actually get away with it without actually being one so suck it up Bella."

"Hey I never said I wouldn't I was just making an observation. I would rather look hot than not."

"So which one should Bella wear Alice? Which one would get your brother so fired up he would rip it off her body."

"Rose!"

"Well if I were to chose for that purpose I would go with...the black."

"Alice!"

"Well it is the good girl in the bad girl costume. We could put her in virginal white, but if he sees her in the black on he will want to whisk her away so no one will see her in it. In doing that she will have got him all to herself either back at his place or hers."

"Genius Alice." Her devilish smile radiated as she placed the order for that and all the accessories to be delivered by tomorrow afternoon. "Done. Now on to mine. I already know what I want. I am going to be a cop. A dirty cop. Emmett will not know what hit him."

"Rose this is a Girls Night right?"

"Of course, but I plan on having the boys see us in our costumes before we go out so it will drive them crazy all night long."

"Evil...I love it... I found mine girls I am going to be a cowgirl. Jasper has a thing for them. It may not be a skirt but those pants are so low I will have to be careful or everyone will be seeing my butt. I might have to get a G-string with a cowboy theme or something for safety measure." (Pics of costumes on located in the same album as Edwards's apartment pics)

"Well it looks like we are done ladies. We will commence with the preparation on Thursday early afternoon so we can start our night off early."

"Sounds good Rose. I will talk to you girls later. Tootles."

As Rose hung up she turned to me. "I think we need to hit the spa on Tuesday to get ourselves all prepped. We don't want any hairs showing where everyone can see. I will make the appointments now. So you are mine Tomorrow."

"You think you are really going to get an appointment last minute?"

"Yes I do. I know the owner remember."

As I drove home I though about all that skin that is going to be showing. I may be in trouble. But maybe it might get me what I want.


End file.
